The Nightshift
by Irod4302
Summary: AU. KiGo, eventually. For the past four years, Shego was the only nightshift security at the Go City Bank… but not for long. COMPLETE
1. The New Employee

AU

AU. KiGo, eventually. For the past four years, Shego was the only nightshift security at the Go City Bank… but not for long.

FYI: This fic will probably not have a major villain in it… so I just thought I'd let you all know.

DISCLAIMER: All the characters and places in this fic are not mine! And while I'm at it, any similarities to real people and/or places are a coincidence!! This applies to this entire fic!

**Chapter 1: The New Employee**

(Wednesday)

An ear deafening ring was heard throughout the large suburban house; and it immediately made Shego wished she'd taken the batteries out of the damn thing when she got home. She took a quick glance at the small screen on the back of the phone, and frowned. Her boss was calling her.

"Whaddaya want!?" she sleepily screamed into the phone as she lay back down on her back.

"Good afternoon Sunshine!" a much too cheerful female voice greeted.

She sighed "What do you want? And I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Can't I just call my favorite security guard to check how she's doing?"

"No." she bluntly answered, ready to press the 'off' button.

"Actually, I called to remind you of something…"

"About what?" she asked, rolling her eyes. Knowing her boss, it was probably something stupid like reminding Shego to go to work… or reminding her that she had the day off. How could someone forget the day when you don't have to work!? Seriously…

"Your new co-worker."

"SHIT! How could've I forgotten about her!?" she quickly mumbled under her breath as her eyes widened.

"What was that?" her boss asked with slight amusement.

"Nothing… do I have to be there early or some shit like that?"

"Of course."

"Why does she have to come in today? She'll only work two days this week… why not next week?" She asked annoyingly.

This time her boss sighed "Haven't I already told you?" she paused "Yeah, I'm pretty damn sure I have… anyways, it's because the agency is sending her over here today. We can't say no to their generous offer."

"Why is that?" she asked with a yawn while sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Because, my dear Shego… she was their top student graduating from their private university this year."

"Whatever… I'm hanging up now. I have no intentions of speaking to you for more that two minutes when I'm off the clock"

"Just try to be here-" she quickly tried to add, but heard a small click go off.

Shego sighed and looked down at her black blanket. She turned to her nightstand and saw that it was ten minutes 'till one "Damn bitch woke me up way too early… and thanks to her I won't be able to fall back asleep" she said as she sluggishly got out of bed.

She walked into the living room and unplugged a charger out of the outlet; then turned on her small flip phone. She quickly noticed she had a missed call from her friend Junior and smiled "I wonder what that pretty boy wants this time…" she said to herself as she pressed the button with a green phone to call her friend.

"Hello?" a male voice asked.

"Why'd you call me?"

"Oh… I just wanted to ask…"

"Make it quick! I still have to exercise, eat, shower, and get some paperwork done before going to work!"

"Right. I had forgotten you worked today… since y'know, I don't work."

"Don't rub it in."

"Anyways, I was just going to ask if we're still hanging out on the weekend… since you said you might be busy training your new co-worker."

"Duh. Haven't we been hanging out since we were kids? Besides, I'm off the clock remember? I had my schedule changed last month. "

"Oh yeah! By the way… do you have anything for me to do to keep me busy? I am so bored!"

"Geeze, I'm sorry your dad's a multi-billionaire than can buy you anything your little heart desires!"

"You really have no idea how boring it is…"

"At least you don't have to work to make a living."

"I guess I should start calling our friends and tell them where we're meeting. We're at your place this weekend right?"

"Yeah, but I still don't get why you moved out of your dad's mansion… we could've had some really awesome parties"

"I already told you that daddy always wanted to include me in his job meetings… I find no interest in them."

"Whatever. I have to go now; I'll see you over the weekend and don't forget to buy the beer."

"Same brand as always?"

"No… get something fancy and foreign this time. I'm sure it'll be a cinch for you to get."

"Oh goody! It gives me something to do until then! Thank you Shego, see you then."

"Later" she said as she cut off the call. She quickly got dressed in her sweats, grabbed her MP3 player, a water bottle, and headed out the door for her daily jog.

--(Same Day at 6pm; Bank--

The day seemed long to Shego, usually the day flew by without her noticing. She sighed as she got out of her car and leaned against it, a small breeze picked up and she put on her jacket. She took a cigarette from her pocket and lit it. She looked around the bank's parking lot and saw that most of the employees were leaving for the day; she wished she could be leaving from work…

A few minutes later she heard her name being called out behind her and rolled her eyes. She recognized who's annoying voice that was, there was no mistake "What the fuck do you want now Will?"

"Such crude language for a woman. Most women I know are a bit more civilized."

"Yeah, well… I'm not like most women am I?" she asked sarcastically as she stepped on her cigarette.

"Couldn't agree with you more."

"Seriously Will… what the hell do you want?"

"Nothing much… just stopping by to let you know that I got a raise."

"Really?" she asked in a bored tone "I know I make more money a week than you make in a month."

"Oh? How are you so sure about that?" he quickly countered.

"Okay. A) I live in a house, you live in an apartment. B) I own a car that's from this year, you have a car that's older than you-"

"My father gave that to me!"

"C) I can financially afford to screw around every weekend, while you have a part time job at the mall-"

"Owning expensive things has nothing to do with it… what's the real reason?"

"Let's just say the boss and I are really good friends." she said with a smirk.

He laughed "Are you trying to imply that you have an affair with her?"

"Maybe… maybe not." she said nonchalantly as she began walking towards the entrance of the bank "Go home Will... I can take care of the bank for the night."

"Well, call me if you wuss out… I'll have my gun ready all night!" he yelled after her, while Shego only threw him the bird.

Before entering the bank, Shego quickly popped in a piece of gum in her mouth "Looks like it'll be another long night…" she whispered to herself as she looked at the skyscrapers behind her.

As soon as the thick sliding doors opened in front of her, Shego saw her boss "Shego! Nice of you to join us!" she greeted with a smile, but soon changed to a small frown "Why do you smell like smoke?"

"Why do you think?" she asked as she walked past her.

"I thought you were quitting" she asked as her eye looked at Shego.

"Well Betty, obviously I haven't. Now excuse me while I go to my office."

"I'll be in there shortly to give you a brief report on our new employee."

"Sure" she quickly said as she walked across the other side of the room to reach her office. She took a quick glance to the left and saw a door next to hers; It read 'Will Du' in big bold black letters in the front "That bastard…" she mumbled under her breath "One of these days I swear I'm going to kill him."

She stopped in front of a door next to Will's. It was similar in every detail to his, except the door in front of her had her name on it. She quickly unlocked it and went in while slamming the door loudly behind her. She removed her jacket and threw on a char in a corner, turned the lights on, and went to go sit in her chair. She put her feet on the desk, took out a small book from her drawer, and began to start a Sudoku puzzle.

Minutes later her boss entered her office "Haven't I told you to knock when you're coming in?"

"I think you're forgetting who's in charge here." she commented as she sat in a chair in front of Shego's desk.

She sighed and sat upright "Well, this IS my office."

"Shego Honey, just because I-"

"Is it necessary to call me 'Honey'?" she interrupted.

Betty slightly smiled "Where was I?... oh, just because I refuse to fire you, doesn't mean you can walk all over me. I can fire you on the spot if I wanted to…"

"The question is… do you want to fire me?"

"Must we go into this now? Your co-worker will be here soon."

"Answer the question."

Betty was quiet for a moment, she stared at Shego, who smirked back "No." she curtly answered.

"Damn right you don't! Without me, this place would've been robbed clean! Especially with that bastard Will working here."

"Do not make fun of my nephew… it's bad enough that he gets paid less than you."

"Right. I've forgotten about than" she said with a grin "Would you mind running it by me again why I get paid more than he does?"

"Not right now. We don't have much time before she arrives."

"Oh right before I forget… Will thinks we're having an affair." she bluntly stated.

"What?... Why?"

"I don't know why, he said it. I mean, I never even knew you rolled that way."

"I don't… I have an ex-husband if you recall."

"That's nothing to be proud of!"

"I'm not saying I am."

"Oh. Well I just want to clear this up, there's now way in hell that I would have sex with you. You're hot and all, but you're just too old."

"Forty-seven is not old"

"When you're twenty years older than I am, in my book it is."

"Look, I'll talk to my nephew later. Right now I just want to finish this up and wait until Kimberly shows up so I can go home."

"So her name's Kimberly? yech…"

"Yes, her full name is Kimberly Ann Possible."

"Great, anything else?"

"Well she's coming from across the country, so she's new to the city. So it would be nice of you to show her around the city over the weekend"

"Keyword, 'would'… sorry boss, not going to happen. By the way how old is she?"

"Not forty-seven." She said with a frown.

"Aww c'mon Betty! You know I was kidding! To prove it to you, I'll make sweet love to you right now" she said as she stood up.

"I just love your sense of humor" Betty sarcastically commented as she glared at Shego with her eye "She's twenty-two" she said as Shego sat back down.

"Wow… a year younger than when I first started working here. Impressive, but that doesn't mean she'll be better."

"Of course. Now then, I'll be waiting for her over in my office. I'll bring her over here when she arrives."

"Yeah yeah" she said with a wave of her hand as Betty was exiting, but looked over at her as she opened the office door "Betty?"

She turned around "Yeah?"

"We should hang out sometime, so we can find you a boyfriend. You're too old to still be single."

"Oh? What a generous offer."

"Well, I'm just that good of a friend."

"You really mean it?"

"Yeah."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You're still single too."

"Yeah well, I like being single… besides, I'm not quite ready for another boyfriend. Especially not after Erik"

"It's been nine months … forget about him. We'll go out sometime soon alright? And we can go have some drinks on me. But right now I have to go wait for Kimberly out in my office." she said as she exited Shego's office.

--(30 Minutes Later)--

"Hello?" a red headed young woman asked as she entered the building "Hello?"

Betty poked her head out of the office "Kimberly?" she asked as she walked towards the young woman.

"Yeah… but I'd prefer it if you'd call me 'Kim'. I'm not really fond of 'Kimberly'." she said as she extended out her right hand.

Betty took Kim's hand in her own and shook it vigorously "An honor to meet you Kim! I'm Betty Director, your boss."

"Pleased to meet you… so this is where I'll be working huh?"

"Pretty much. But keep in mind that there's more to this place than meets the eye." she said with a smile.

Kim looked confused "Okay…?"

"You'll understand later. Now come with me so you can meet someone." she said as she broke into a brisk walk.

"Okay, cool."

"I know it's very soon… but I would like to ask you a favor."

"Not at all, it would be my pleasure."

"Right. I want you to keep an open mind about this person… she may seem pretty unconventional at first, but I assure you that she can be the most loyal person you'll ever meet once you get on her good side." she said as she stopped in front of Shego's office.

"Well then, I guess I should get on her good side as soon as possible." she commented with a slight laugh.

"I would strongly advice that… ready to go in?"

"Yeah."

"Oh… and one more thing… she looks a bit different than the rest of us." She said lowly with her hand on the door knob.

"How so?" she cautiously ventured to ask.

"Her skin color… it isn't what you're normally used to… just don't ask her about it, she's very self conscious about it… just let her bring it up and do the talking when she does."

"Got it."

"Alright then," Betty said as changed into a new persona instantly "This…" she opened Shego's office "Is your co-worker slash supervisor….?" She stopped at the door and stared at the back of Shego's chair. She looked back at Kim with an uncertain expression "One second please." she said as she flashed a nervous smile and quickly walked to Shego's chair "Oh for God's sake Shego!" she yelled as she slapped the side of Shego's head with the back of her hand."

"What the fuck was that for!?" she groggily asked as she stood up.

"Why the hell are you sleeping when you're supposed to be finishing up your paperwork?"

"Well I wouldn't be asleep is someone hadn't woken me up this afternoon!"

Betty looked at Shego sternly, while Shego glared back. She nodded her head in the direction of the door, while Shego looked bewildered and turned her head towards the door.

Kim game a nervous giggle and waved "Hi."

"Please come in! Don't mind Shego." Betty said as she pointed at her employee.

Kim did as she was told and stretched out her right hand for the second time that day "Hello, I'm Kimberly Ann Possible… and I guess I will be working with you."

Shego took Kim's hand in her own and briefly shook it "I'm Shego." she said as she quickly put her hand in her pocket "I'll be your supervisor."

"_Her hand… it was… green…?" _Kim thought as she looked at the floor.

"Good, good. We're off to great start!" Betty said with a much too cheerful smile "I guess I'll leave you two get acquainted with each other. I'll see you both tomorrow morning." she said as she quickly exited the room.

There was an awkward feeling lingering in the air, neither of the two spoke, Kim looked up and saw Shego's dark hair cast a shadow on her face "So…" she began, breaking the ice "Where's the rest of the nightshift employees?"

Shego sighed and sat back at her desk "We ARE the nightshift."

"Oh… so just the two of us huh?"

"Yup" she said as she began sorting some paperwork "Feel free to go and walk around so you can familiarize yourself with the place."

"Umm okay…" she said as she walked towards the door.

"Possible?"

Kim turned around quickly "Yes?"

"You should have your own uniform by early next week. That way you don't have to borrow the bank's smelly one"

"Ok. Soo… I'm going to go out now okay?" she said as she pointed at the door.

"Knock yourself out. I'll be done in a while."

Kim gave a nod and exited the room, quietly shutting the door.

Once Shego could no longer hear Kim's footsteps, she slammed her head on the desk "Why the hell did I ever agree to this?! What the hell am I suppose to do with the girl!?" she asked herself "I guess I'm going to have to… to… become friends with her" she said as raised her head back up "Betty owes me big time for this! I was perfectly fine working alone! But nooo! 'You need company! You can't always be alone in here! There will be a time when you'll need backup' she said… company my ass" she grunted as she went back to her paperwork "At least she's a cute kid and doesn't seem like she'll be too much trouble for me. Maybe I can even get her to do most of the work around here." she said as she sighed.

On the other side of Shego's door, Kim walk down a long hall, hoping she wouldn't get lost "I wonder what Betty meant that there's more to this place than meets the eye…" she asked out loud "And Shego is so weird… she was a completely different person when she was with Betty… and her hand-" just then Kim widen her eyes "Shoot!" She muttered under her breath and stopped walking. She slowly turned her head towards the wall and looked at a painting of a large boat "_I think I know what Betty meant about there's more to this place than meets the eye... this place must be bugged! I mean… it IS the biggest bank in this half of the country…" _she thought as she cautiously kept walking down the hall, making sure to talk under her breath.

--(4 Hours Later)--

"I'll be out in awhile" Kim mumbled as she mimicked Shego's words; She was walking around the perimeter of the lobby for the fifty-eighth time (she was keeping count), and she hadn't heard a noise come from Shego's office all night.

On her sixty-fifth time around, she heard a phone ringing in the distance. She paid close attention and walked in the direction of the ringing. Half way across the lobby the ringing stopped, but soon started up again. This time, Kim sprinted in the direction of the noise. She eventually stopped in front of a large door, she read 'Betty' in the front "Should I go in?" she asked herself as she placed a hand on the handle. Knowing the phone was on its last rings, she entered Betty's office and quickly answered it "Hello?" she uncertainly asked.

"Kim?" a female voice asked "It's Betty."

Kim let a sigh of relief escape her mouth "I should have known…"

"I was hoping you were the one that would answer… how's Shego treating you?"

"Well…" she hesitated, she didn't want to 'snitch' on Shego, but it WAS her boss.

"Yes?" Betty asked in amusement.

"I haven't heard a sound come from her office all night…"

"Hmm… good thing I called you before going to bed…"

"Betty?- I mean is it okay if I call you 'Betty'? Or would you prefer 'Miss Director' or 'Boss'?" she quickly asked.

"You don't have to be so formal Kim, we do try to have some fun at work!" she said in between giggles "But, Betty is fine."

"Okay."

"As for Shego… it would be useless to cell her office extension. Knowing her, she probably unplugged the phone. Do you have a cell phone on you?"

"Yeah."

"Would you mind calling my house so you can get Shego for me?"

"Not at all." she said.

A minute later, Kim dialed Betty's house phone "Kim?"

"Yes."

"Okay, great. Now take the phone to Shego."

"Roger" she said as she left Betty's office. A moment later she was in front of Shego's office, she slowly opened the door and poked her head in and quickly shut the door again "Umm Betty?" she loudly whispered.

"Yes?"

"Shego's asleep."

"What!? Are you sure?

"Well… she did have her head down. And I could've sworn I saw a pool drool on her desk."

"Wake her up this instant! I'm not paying her to nap around!"

"Umm… okay" she said as she opened the door. She walked close to Shego and poked her on the shoulder "Shego?" no answer "Shego?" she called out again only to have a snore as a reply "Betty, she's not waking up."

"Put me on speaker and get the phone close to her ear."

Kim did as she was told "Okay."

"SHEGO!!" Betty bellowed.

Shego quickly woke up, she looked at Kim and frowned "It's for you." she sheepishly said as she handed Shego the phone.

"She wiped the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand and put the phone next to her ear "Hello?"

"Shego…" she replied in a cooing tone "Honey… WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Betty demanded.

Shego scrunched up her nose and moved the phone away from her ear "Sleeping."

"Shouldn't you be training Kim and showing her around the place?"

Shego looked up and saw Kim, she had her hands behind her back and was looking away from the scene happening in front of her "Yeah yeah… I'll get to that now." she said with a heavy sigh as she turned off the phone "Sorry about that…"she said as she looked at Kim "Did you already take a look around the place?"

"Yes" she said as Shego handed her phone back to her "But I haven't gone to the second floor."

"Well then, I guess we should get to that right now."

Halfway up the stairs, Kim had the urge to ask a question that had been bothering her in the back of her mind "Shego?"

"What?"

"Why are we the only two nightshift employees? I mean… this is the biggest bank on this side of the country right?"

"Doy… but I'm not your regular everyday security guard, and you ARE the top graduating student from the agency…"

"I see…" she said as her mind trailed off _"Not your everyday security guard? What does she mean by that?"_ she thought, but was soon broken from them when Shego spoke up.

"We're here."

"It's kinda spooky up here…" she said as she squinted in the dim light.

Shego turned to her left and began walking down the hallway "You get used to it after awhile."

Throughout the night, Shego took Kim from hallway to hallway and told her what each room was for, gave her the codes necessary for opening the back rooms, and showed her where all the security cameras where located at. But, Kim never saw a vault the whole night; Shego didn't even mention it once.

--(6:30am)--

"Good morning!" Betty greeted as she entered the building "How was your first day of work Kim?"

"It was good." she said as she smiled "I'm just tired now, but I guess it's to be expected on my first day."

"Well, your shift is almost over. The others should be here in about half an hour."

"Sounds good."

"Where's Shego?"

"She's patrolling the area upstairs."

"Ah. That's good… so she showed you around the place, correct?"

"Yes… but…"

"But?"

"I never saw a vault. I mean, we went trough every room on both floors… and this IS a bank."

Betty smiled and looked behind her as she heard approaching footsteps "Shego?"

Shego cursed under her breath at the sight of her boss "Why are you here so early?"

"I was just checking up on Kim… I heard you haven't shown her the vaults."

"Damn… I guess I forgot about that, since I really don't go down there."

"Alright then, I guess we'll have to get to that soon." She said a much too cheery smile "Now, continue as you were" she said as she walked off in the direction of her office.

­­­­­­­­­­­--

And, CUT!! Okay so I started a new fic (as if you haven't noticed O.o), yay or nay? So as mentioned above, no major villains in his fic, why? Because in my other fic, College, it's what's causing my major writer's block… along with a broken computer (which is now semi-fixed), a few weeks without a computer of my own or internet, and then discovering Photoshop on my cousin's laptop!

Maybe I should've finished college before I started this one, I did try, I REALLY did… but I didn't really like what I was coming up with, so that fic is on a hiatus, until I can come up with something I'm happy with.

So here's my newest fic, it'll probably have shorter chapters than college though :\... and yes that characters might be a bit, or a lot, OOC… but bear with me.


	2. The Vaults

AU. KiGo, eventually. For the past four years, Shego was the only nightshift security at the Go City Bank… but not for long.

DISCLAIMER: All the characters and places in this fic are not mine! And while I'm at it, any similarities to real people and/or places are a coincidence!! This applies to this entire fic!

**Chapter 2: The Vaults**

(Next Week; Monday; 06:40pm)

It was a warm day and Kim was nearing the bank with each step. She was trying to get into the habit of leaving to work early, in case she got sidetracked on the six blocks it took her to walk to work. As she neared the bank, she could see most of the employees leaving for the day and was beginning to wish she hadn't agreed to work the nightshift.

Once she reached the large sliding doors of the bank, she quickly found herself bumping into someone and sitting on the floor the next second. Kim quickly got up and looked over to see who she had bumped into, only to find him standing "You alright?" a young man about her age asked "You took quite a fall." He said as instantly recognized the girl before him.

"Yeah… I wasn't watching were I was going." She shyly said.

"You too? I was looking over some paperwork my aunt gave me, so I guess I really wasn't paying attention either; but thank God I didn't drop them! They're in a certain order you know… she would have my head if I messed them all up." He said as put the thick stack of papers under his left arm. "You see, this paper work isn't any normal paperwork per se… it is very important. If it were to fall into the wrong hands-"

"_What a weirdo._" she thought as she gave him an uncomfortable smile, which he failed to read. She pretended to listen to his babbling for a few seconds, but he showed no signs of stopping anytime soon so she had to interrupt him "Great! But uhh… I should get inside now."

"Wait!" he said almost desperately "We've bumped into each other and we don't even know each others names!!"

"Right… I'm Kim, it's a pleasure to meet you" she said as she gave him a smile and extended out her right hand.

"Will Du is the name…" he said as he brought up Kim's right hand up to his lips "and believe me… the pleasure is all mine." He said as he placed a small peck on the back of her hand. "I've heard about you from my aunt."

It took all of Kim's willpower not to snatch her hand away; after all, she did like getting along with everyone, even if they did come off as weird. She gave a nervous giggle and brought her hand slowly back to her side "Well, um… I guess see you around Will." She said as she began to walk inside.

"That you will." He said happily "As if you didn't notice" he stretched both of his hands out so Kim could see his uniform, which she failed to notice until now "I too am a security guard here at the bank, just not during the nightshift hours. I'm actually the supervisor for the dayshift." he put his arms back down and looked over to the side "Which I might try to convince my aunt to change…" he quickly added under his breath.

"Right. Yeah. See you around Will." She said as she sprinted inside to avoid any further conversation with him. Once she was a good ten feet from the door, she walked hurriedly towards the bathroom.

"Good evening Kim! Glad you're here early… unlike Shego." She said with mock disgust.

"Uh… can't talk now Betty, I need to g to the bathroom!" she said as she quickly passed her boss.

Betty followed Kim with her eye until she saw the young redhead close the door to the bathroom "Must be her time of the month…" she coolly said as she walked towards the front door to lock it and continue setting up the rest of the security programs for the night.

In the bathroom, Kim shuddered at the thought of Will as she vigorously washed her hands over and over. "What a weird guy!" she said to herself "I only met him and he kisses my hand! What is up with that… and how does he know me?" she got a few paper towels and dried her hands "And who's this 'aunt' he keeps mentioning?" she sighed and opened the door, she quickly noticed that many of the lights in the building have been turned off and saw the last of the security guards leaving for the day.

"Oh! Kim?"

Kim looked over to her left and saw her boss "Betty! Sorry about earlier…"

"Forget about that, when you gotta go you gotta go." She said as she dismissed the issue with a wave of her hand. "But um, what I needed to tell you, your uniform came in today. I put it in the locker room for you; it's on a hanger on the left side of the room."

"Really?" Betty nodded her head "Spankin'! I'll go try it on right now!" she said as she walked towards the locker room.

Betty smiled and walked over to one of the many couches and made herself comfortable. She took out her cell phone and saw that it was two past seven; her 'star' security guard was late as usual. She put her head back and closed her eye her for awhile while she waited for Kim. A few minutes later, she heard footsteps coming from the direction of the locker room and quickly opened her eye, only to see Shego with a smug look.

"Yo." She greeted.

"You're late."

"Well, I would've been earlier if the front door was open, so I came in through the back."

She stood up and walked over to the green woman and quickly noticed she could smell alcohol lingering about in the air around her, but it wasn't anything she wasn't used to and disregarded it for the moment "You know that's for emergencies only! Why'd you have to do that!? You have the keys and the codes to open the door yourself!"

"We'll, I'd consider that a real emergency since it was locked!"

"But you have the keys remember!?"

"It takes to fucking long to open the damn door having to use three different keys and punching in five different codes! I could be fucking sniped and have my head blown off in the time it takes me to open one of the locks!"

"Someone could've seen you punch in the code to open the back door! You know we have no keys for that door!"

"What are the fucking odds of that? The damn code is fifteen digits long!"

By that point, they both heard a cough and looked over to see Kim in her uniform. The top was a light blue short sleeved dress shirt with the letters G.C.B. SECURITY in big black letter on her left breast, a badge on her right breast, the bottom was navy blue pants, black shoes, and a belt. Her belt included that standard set of tools for any security guard: a walkie-talkie, handcuffs, taser, flashlight, baton, pepper spray, and a 9mm semi-automatic handgun.

"Looking good Kim!" Betty said with a red face, hoping Kim didn't catch all of her and Shego's quarrel.

"Thanks."

"But I'm going to need you to put your hair back in a ponytail, it's a rule that must be enforced… and one that a certain security guard refuses to follow…" she said as her eye trailed off to Shego.

"Oh right! That's what I forgot!" she said as she took off a dark blue hairband off her wrist.

"Meh… I don't do well with hairbands…" Shego said as she flicked her thick dark hair with her hand.

Betty rolled her eye and got her cell phone off the couch and back into her pocket "Well, Kim is in her new uniform, Shego's here, so I'm off. Oh, and next time Shego… I expect you to come in trough the front door and smell a little less like alcohol." She said as she walked towards the front door and gave a quick wink at Shego. She punched in a few codes to open the door and stopped at the entrance "One more thing," she slightly tilted her head back to eye Shego "Go show Kim the vaults tonight…" she said as she finished stepping outside and the large doors slid shut.

An awkward feeling lingered in the air as soon as Betty left; they've had many of those since Kim's first day. Kim looked over at Shego and noticed she was no longer wearing the light blue long sleeved shirt she wore all last week, she was now wearing a short sleeved shirt that showed off her long, slender green arms. She looked down at her hands and shuffled her feet "So umm… I guess I'll be going to check out the second floor. I'll go see if all the doors are locked-"

"Wait here. I'll go get the elevator and the keys needed to get to the vaults in my office." She said with a sigh as she walked away, but stopped halfway to her office "On second thought… go check that everything is in working how it's supposed to and meet me back here when you're done."

"Or I could do that…" she said with a nod.

Minutes later Kim went back to where she was instructed and saw Shego comfortably sitting on a couch doing a Sudoku puzzle. After writing down a number, she looked up at the young girl "Ready Possible?" she nodded "Let's get to it then." She said as she stood up and started walking towards a wooden door labeled 'Cleaning Supplies' next to Betty's office. She punched in a ten digit code to open it and barred steel door was hiding right behind it; this time she punched in a fifteen digit code to open the bars, then used a key to open the metal door. They stepped in the room and Shego flipped on the lights, then closed the wooden door and set the alarm to sound if anyone opened it.

The room was dim and muggy; they walked down a few steps and turned a corner to reveal a long hallway decorated with ten identical heavy metal doors lined on each wall, making it a total of twenty doors. Alongside each door, there was also a small number pad to the right of it to punch in a code "What's with all the doors?"

"To confuse anyone that isn't suppose to be down here." She said as she began walking down the hall "Only one door is the correct one. Here, put these on." She said as she handed Kim a pair of white rubber gloves "We can't afford to leave any fingertips. But as I was saying, only one of them actually opens to the correct room. The rest are all dim lighted rooms that have a door on the opposite side that leads to a wall. But by the time anyone can reach the door, the alarm has been tripped and the room itself becomes a cage with iron bars… along with an electric current running through them."

"Ouch."

"Yep. Oh, and every room has a different code for it to open…" she said as she stopped in front of the seventeenth door on the right "And you will be required to memorize them all." She punched in another fifteen digit code.

"So not cool… have you memorized them all?"

"Sadly… yes I have." She said as opened the door and flipped on the light switch.

They stepped in another room and turned a corner with to see another long hallway just like the one earlier, only this time there were five identical long thin sheets of metal on each side of the hallway perpendicular to one another. Each piece of metal had a long hole in it that glowed red and Kim could hear a low humming noise coming from it.

"Don't move." She said as she went over to a small box on the right side with a lock. "There's invisible lasers emitted from each of those long holes." She opened to lock to reveal a small number pad and proceeded to punch in the code "I'm not really sure how they work, but I do know that they burn. They're spread out like a long sheet, not like those ones you see in crappy spy movies where they're just thin lines and the thief can get by them by twisting their bodies in ways they're not supposed to." A small beep was heard and the red glow from the first set of laser emitters turned green "The only way to get past these bad boys is to either go trough them, or punch in the code." She said as she began walking towards the next set of laser emitters. She stopped three feet before reaching it and faced another number pad on her right wall.

"Wow… I never thought this place was so high in security… its ridiculous!" she said as noticed the number pad for he first time, along with also noticing a number pad next to each set of laser emitters.

"Tell me about it…" she grumbled as she punched in another code. Each of these codes in this room is the same for the most part, only one number changes in the whole code… but I'll give all the codes needed to get to the vault some other day."

"So not looking forward to it…" she said as Shego gave her a small smile.

After three more stops to punch in codes, they finally reached the end of the hall and Shego punched in another code to set up all the lasers up again. They turned another corner and went down two flights of stairs and four sliding metal doors came into view "This is the last damn room to get to the vault… the elevator room." She said with a sigh.

"Okay… but why is there four?"

"Like in the first room… only one leads you down. The rest are phonies that become into electrified cages, the alarm goes off once you're inside them, the door you last came in through automatically locks, and the remaining three elevators automatically shut down." She walked over to the first elevator and opened it with a key "The key is the same for all four of the elevators…" she said as she stepped inside of it and waited for Kim to get inside.

Once inside Kim noticed it had all the buttons a standard elevator had, except this one had buttons numbered up to forty. Her expression became puzzled "So this elevator actually goes down forty stories?"

Shego gave a small laugh and pressed the number thirteen "No… the most it goes down is five…"

"But you just pressed thirteen!" she said in slight panic as she felt the elevator move.

"Yes but this elevator actually goes does pretty slow to give off the effect that it's going down that many levels, I think Betty mentioned it that it can also move upwards while keeping the motion of it going down… or some shit like that. Oh, and press the wrong number, and the alarm goes off… Betty changes the number every few months, she just changed it two weeks ago… so don't expect a new one for awhile. Oh yeah, you have to press the same number to go back up." The doors opened and revealed a large room with four behemoth iron vaults in it; two on each side, and two in the back of the room. "And there you have it… the vaults."

"Wow…" she said as she walked towards the vaults, leaving Shego behind for the first time since they started their descent to the vaults.

"Don't touch them!" Shego yelled after her "Or you'll trip the alarm and get a nasty shock!" Kim gave her a wave to confirm that she hear her.

A few minutes later Kim returned to Shego's side "What happens if someone makes a tunnel to this place?"

"From what I understand there are hundreds… or was it thousands?" she asked herself as she got a pensive look "Whatever, I get paid to protect this place, not to know every detail about it. But uh, there are sensors buried under ground all around the bank… also, there are several steel and concrete barriers surrounding all of the underground area."

"Wow…"

"Yup. Ready to go back up?" she asked as Kim nodded.

Shego and Kim stepped back in the elevator and began their ascent back to the main bank floor. The trip up the elevator shaft was in total silence; Shego was jingling her keys in her pocket and Kim was popping her knuckles. The silence was slowly making Kim more and more nervous by the second, and she was frantically looking for a topic to talk about. When she suddenly remembered about Will "So… uh… Will Du. Do you know him?" she asked and the elevator doors opened.

"Know him?" she scoffed as she stepped out of the elevator "That little fucker has been trying to kick my ass since we were being trained in the agency together. He was always jealous of me because I had a private trainer-"

"Wait, you graduated from the agency AND had a private trainer?" the young red head asked with incredulous eyes.

Shego half-smiled "Yep… the only thing he could boast about was that he was younger than I was and in the same rank, but that was only because I enrolled in the agency much later than he did… besides, I soon surpassed him anyways."

"Why- I mean, how were you able to have your own private trainer?"

"Let's just say I'm not your ordinary person…" she said as she smirked and winked at Kim.

Kim only furrowed her brow at Shego and continued walking "'_I'm not your ordinary_ _person' where have I heard that one before?_" she thought as she was recollecting her thoughts, then remembered Shego's words from the first day "_'I'm not your regular everyday security guard'… what the heck does she mean by that?_"

"So, any other questions about Will?" she asked after a moment.

"One more… who is this 'aunt' he keeps talking about?"

"Oh. That's Betty…"

"Really? They look nothing alike!"

"Well they aren't mother and son." She said sarcastically.

Kim gave Shego a 'are you serious' look "I don't mean it like that! I mean, Will looks kinda Asian-ish and Betty doesn't."

Shego smiled "Oh… that's what you mean."

"Yeah."

"Betty has a stepfather… or was it mother? Whatever, anyways… she has a stepparent that married someone from Asian decent and one of Betty's stepsister had Will. Clear enough for ya?"

"I guess…" she said as Shego locked the laser room "How long have you known Betty for?" she asked to make small talk, for fear of feeling that awkward silence one again.

Shego got a pensive look "Hmm… well I've been working here since I was twenty-three and I'm twenty-seven right now…" she said as she started mumbling numbers under her breath "Six years… the two extra years were from the time I was in the agency."

"Wow… so you two must have great relationship." She said, but then cringed when she remembered overhearing their quarrel earlier that evening.

"Something like that…" she said as she opened the door to get back to the main floor. She waited for Kim to pass through and locked the door and set the steel door back to its previous position, then walked over to a trash can to throw away the rubber gloves "I have a little test for you…" she said as she walked towards her office.

Kim quickly took off her pair of gloves and followed closely behind Shego "What kind of activity?"

Shego sat in her chair in her office until she finally spoke to Kim "Remember the paper I gave you last week with all the codes for the upper and lower level rooms?" she said in a professional tone, which surprised Kim.

"Yeah."

"Did you burn it like you were instructed?"

"Of course."

"Did you memorize all the codes?"

"Yes."

"Alright then…" she sighed "Time to put your memory to the test. In every room that has a number pad next to it, I asked Betty to place a piece of neon colored paper in every room with the room's name on the paper… your job is to retrieve as many of those papers within a two hour limit. Now I know there are a lot of rooms-"

"Not a problem!" she said as she backed up slowly towards the door.

"Okay… the countdown starts as soon as you walk out of the door." She said and Kim had sprinted out in an instant. Shego turned on the small TV on her desk to keep an eye on Kim from time to time and also turned up the volume.

Kim decided to start on the second story first, since it creped her out more and there were still some rays of the setting sun going trough the windows. She went to end of the first hall and successfully opened the door and retrieved the piece of paper "Shego thinks I'm stupid… ha! I'll show her stupid!" she said with a triumphant grin.

A small electronic beep was heard throughout the building "I heard that…" Shego said over a hidden intercom.

Kim gave a small jump "Kidding!" she said nervously as she glanced all around the hall to look for the intercom, but never saw one "So this place IS bugged…" she said under her breath as she continued on her current 'mission'.

Back in her office, Shego smiled and put the small microphone she used moments ago to the side. She put the volume up on the small television once again and put her feet up on the desk, then took out her cell phone to call Junior. Once the phone started ringing she took out a nail filer from her pocket and began putting it to good use.

"Shego!" Junior greeted as soon as he picked the phone up.

"Hey."

"What brings this unexpected call from you?"

"Nothing really… I'm just really bored, so what are you doing?"

"I'm about to have dinner, anyways… guess where I'm at!?"

"Not your house…?"

"Of course silly… but guess what country I'm in!" he said excitedly. He often went out to different countries when Shego worked, but he always brought her back plenty of souvenirs.

"Italy?"

"No."

"Spain?"

"No."

"France, Germany, Sweden… Iceland!?"

"No… I'm in Paris!"

Shego was silent for a moment "You can't be serious…"

"I know! Exciting isn't it?"

"No Junior… it's not that…"

"Look, I know I've visited Paris before, but I really like it here-"

"Junior, Paris is a city in FRANCE."

He was quiet for a few seconds "Soo Paris isn't a country?" he sadly asked.

"No."

"So I've been deceived all this time!?"

"I guess…" she said in mock sympathy.

He sighed "Oh well… should I get anything special from here for the weekend?" he asked, drastically changing the subject and his mood.

"I don't know… talking about alcohol, Betty was able to smell it on me again…"

"I told you not to drink yesterday…"

"I know, but it was only a few shots… and I didn't even get a buzz!"

"If you were my employee, you would have been fired years ago!"

"Gee… thanks for the heads up, now I know who not to work for."

"I didn't mean it like that Shego!"

"I'm sure you didn't."

"Uhh… I have to go now, my dinner date is almost here!"

"Are you sure you're just not trying to avoid this conversation?"

"Yes! He should be here any moment-"

"Woah! Wait, 'he'? as in male? Not female?"

"Yes…"

"About time you came out of the closet… so what's his name?"

"Henri… and how did you know? I haven't told any one… not even daddy."

"Junior… are you fucking serious? It's so obvious! Well, I'm going to let you go so you gave have a nice time with 'Henri'… so you can tell me all about it when you get back." She said with a smile.

"Fine… but don't tell daddy." He said as he cut off the conversation, not even bothering to say goodbye to Shego.

Shego placed her cell phone on her desk and took out a Sudoku puzzle and started to work on it.

(45 Minutes Later)

A low knock was heard at Shego's door and she looked up "Come in!" she called out and Kim slowly opened the door with her head low "So, given up have you?" she said with a smirk.

"More like finished!" she said as she looked up with a grin.

"You're shitting me!" she said as she handed out her hand.

Kim handed Shego all the neon papers she collected "Nope." She said as she went to go sit on a chair Shego had in a corner. She saw Shego count the papers, then count them once again, only slower.

After a few more recounts Shego finally spoke "Wow… you got them all."

"Told ya didn't I?" she sad with a smile.

"Gotta give you props Possible… you're the second person who has done this feat on their first try and before the first hour was up." She said as she got up from her chair

"Really? Who was the first?"

"Your truly." She said as she pointed to herself. She walked over to stand next to the door "Well then, shall we go patrol?" she said as she extended her hand out the door.

Kim got up from the chair and walked towards Shego "Yes we shall." She said as she walked out and Shego followed behind.

(Hours Later)

It had been a long night uneventful night for Kim, just an occasional break when she would get the chance to have a curt chat with Shego… which she noticed it was beginning to get easier to talk to her. She passed the pay phones and was about to turn into the next hallway when one of them rang, she recalled a similar situation last week with a ringing phone. She looked around and saw no sign of her 'supervisor' and went to answer the phone "Hello?"

"Kim! It's Betty, but really, who else would you expect right?"

"Umm… sure?" she looked at the clock and saw that it was nine minutes until four in the morning, and leaned on the wall, facing away from the hallway she was about to turn into.

"Well, I got up to get a snack and decided to call you two up. Good thing you answered or Shego would've hung up on! So did she show you the vaults?"

"Yes."

"Impressive aren't they?"

"Very."

"You don't sound too impressed, what's wrong? Is Shego sleeping again?"

"No… I'm just getting a little tired." She lied; she didn't want to tell her boss that she was bored at work.

"Ah… you will get used to that eventually! But anyways, you should feel very lucky to have gone down to the vaults! You, Shego, and Will are the only security personnel that have seen them!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"But why me? I mean… I barely started working here…"

"Because I have great trust in you… so don't let me down!" she said cheerily "The agency told me about you a few months after you enrolled and I kept my eye on you… until I could get my hands on you."

"Wow… Betty, that just sounded extremely creepy!"

"I know… I just noticed. Let's just pretended this conversation never happened! See you in a few hours. Say hello to Shego for me."

"Okay…" she said and hung up. She sighed and turned around and found Shego standing inches away from her "Shego! What are you doing? You scared me…" she said as her face turned pinkish from being at such a close proximity to Shego.

"Nothing really…" she said innocently with a small smile.

"Betty says hi."

"Ugh… that vile woman calls almost every night."

"Why?"

"I really don't know… shit, if I was her, I'd sleep as much as possible and not call the nightshift guards." She said as began walking away from Kim.

"Right… see you around." she said in a playful manner as she walked in the opposite direction of Shego.

"Back at ya…"

--

And done! Okay, I hope I didn't confuse anyone with the description of the vaults… I tried my best to describe them!! Also, I have no knowledge of guns m'kay? I only know about some guns from playing Resident Evil 4 lol and I also don't know a damn thing about a security guard's equipment! D:


	3. Break In

AU. KiGo, eventually. For the past four years, Shego was the only nightshift security at the Go City Bank… but not for long.

DISCLAIMER: All the characters and places in this fic are not mine! And while I'm at it, any similarities to real people and/or places are a coincidence!! This applies to this entire fic!

**Chapter 3: Break In**

--(Saturday Evening)--

Shego was lounging on Junior's couch and watching his TV with five hundred plus channels with nothing to watch, something she did every weekend while she waited for Junior to finish getting ready to go out and party.

Saturdays were pretty much the same for her every week; get up, get dressed, go over to Junior's condo, wait for Junior to get dressed, and party ."Ugh…" she said as Junior went to sit next to her on the couch to put his shoes on.

"What?" he suspiciously asked.

"There's nothing good to watch… and half of them are in a fucking language I don't understand!"

"Oh." He said with a bit of relief "They're in French."

"I know that, but I don't speak French do I?" she was quiet for awhile and began smirking as she glanced at Junior "So… when did you get the eyebrow piercing?"

Junior stiffened up "In Paris… with Henri. I thought you wouldn't be able to see it, even with my hair this long…" he said as he began smoothing his hair down.

"Maybe your old man's eyes won't see it, but mine do. So a purple bead huh?"

"Yeah… we got matching piercings and beads…"

"That's kind of gay." She said with a smile.

He rolled his eyes and stood up "Ready?" he said as he extended his hand towards Shego.

She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up "So, where are we going?" she asked while they walked towards the front door. "Well?" she asked after a few seconds, but Junior only looked at her and walked to his car to hold the door open for Shego.

"Were going to Camille Léon's house" he said as he shut the door for Shego and walked over to the driver's side.

"Why? You know I don't like that bitch!" she said as he got in the car.

"I know… I know. Calm down." He started the car and began driving.

"Then?" she asked in a demanding tone.

"It's her birthday."

"I don't give shit… let's go somewhere else, like that nice nightclub that just opened downtown!"

"There's going to be free food and alcohol."

"Hmm…" she had thoughtful expression "So everything's free?" she asked after awhile.

"Yes."

"Well… her house IS big I guess. What are the chances I'll run into her? I just hope no one mentions that a green woman is at her house…"

"So we're going then…"

"Sure, but you're not leaving my side all night!"

"Don't I always?" he asked with a smile "I really meant it when I said I wanted to be your BFF."

"You still remember that day?"

"I'll never forget it! I was in the third grade and you were in second."

Shego smiled "So how was your date with Henri?"

"Good. We ate and then went over to his parent's villa so I could meet them."

"So soon? How long have you two been dating?"

"Awhile…"

"When were you going to tell me then!?"

He sighed and his brow furrowed while not taking his eyes off the road "I don't know… I thought you wouldn't want to hang out anymore… I haven't even told Daddy yet, I hate keeping this from him…" he said in a barely audible whisper.

"You're ridiculous for thinking I'd ever toss you aside like that… we're BFFs remember?" she said with a small smile.

He stopped at a red light and hugged Shego "Thanks… I've just been so stressed lately that I don't even feel like myself…"

"No problem… we're BFFs forever." She said as she hugged him tighter before the light turned green.

"So… how's work been with that new co-worker of yours?" he asked after a few moments of silence "Her name is Kim right?"

The question caught Shego off guard "Great- Wait… how do you know her name?"

He smiled "Well, remember when we hung out last week right?" he saw her nod out of the corner of his eye "You were just a little tipsy and you mentioned her name…" he said as he heavily emphasized on the word 'little'.

"Really?" she tried to play it cool since she knew she was capable of blurting out anything when she got drunk.

"Nothing really. You just kept mentioning her name… a lot."

"Oh? What kind of stuff did I say?" she asked while mentally kicking herself.

"Uh… stuff like 'If Kim was here…' and 'I bet Kim would like to hang out with us…' and stuff like that. So what's the deal? I assume you two friends now, right?"

"Yeah I guess. She's a pretty cool girl… it was kind of awkward talking to her at first, but now work has actually gotten fun."

"Wow, seems like you two are hitting it off quiet well!" he mused.

Shego punched him in the shoulder "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well aside from me, you never really warmed up to anybody that quick."

"Your point?"

"There isn't one… just commenting on the situation." he said with a smile.

"Shut up! At least I didn't think Paris was a country!"

"What's that have to do with what we are talking about?"

"Nothing! So shut up!"

"Some one's acting childish!" He said in a sing-sing voice.

"Do NOT make me turn this car around…" she said threateningly and Junior went back to being serious "That's what I thought… I'm pretty sure you haven't forgotten the last time I did that."

"You ruined the Porsche Daddy gave me for my birthday…" he said on a low voice "I had to lie to him and tell him a car crashed it while you and I were eating dinner."

"Oh yeah! That was the last time! I thought it was the time with the Ferrari…" she said while smiling at Junior. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that with this car!" she said as she winked, while Junior only nodded glumly.

--(Monday 06:50pm)--

It was a windy evening and Kim was walking briskly to quickly get inside the bank, when once again, she was stopped at the door by Will.

"Ah! We once again meet at the same place!" he said enthusiastically "It's like we were destined to be together… by the way, would you like to go out Friday?"

"Uh wow… yeeeah." She furrowed her brow as she felt her get hot "Straight to the point eh Will?" she asked and Will quickly nodded his head while smiling "I actually have…" her eyes darted around her surroundings so she could find an excuse. "_BINGO!_" she thought as she spotted Shego walking near them "… I'm hanging out with Shego!" she said as she grabbed her by nip of her long sleeved shirt and pulled her close.

"Whaa?" was all she managed to say as she was dragged from her thoughts and accidentally dropped her cigarette.

"Right Shego?" Kim asked as she nudged the green woman hard in the ribs with her elbow.

She slightly winced "Yeah… sure… what are we talking about?" she asked as she looked at Will, and then Kim.

"That I'm hanging out with you on Friday… AND possibly Saturday."

Shego looked at Will's enthusiastic expression Kim's desperate "Yeah…?" she said as she nodded her head uncertainly. "I'm going to go inside now…" she said as she quickly walked away.

"So yeah, sorry Will." Kim said after Shego was inside.

"No need to apologize, you already had other plans. I guess there's always another time" he said as he began walking away from Kim "Have a nice evening Kim." He said with a genuine smile.

Kim gave him a small smile and waved. Once he was out of sight she slapped her hand on her forehead and dragged it down to her chin "What have I gotten myself into?" she asked as she walked inside the bank, where she saw Shego leaning on the wall by the door.

"What the fuck was that all about?"

"I don't know… Will asked me out on a date and I panicked." She said as she blushed.

"You made me drop my last cigarette!"

"Isn't that a good thing? Betty told me you were trying to quit."

"Not when you promise yourself to have one last one before going back on the patch! Now I have to go buy another pack, thanks." She said as she smirked at the end.

Betty walked out of her office and clapped her hands "Alright ladies! Get to work!"

"Right." Kim muttered under her breath and began walking towards the stairs.

Shego followed closely behind her but was stopped by Betty "Finished your paperwork early and you're on time?" she whispered in Shego's ear "Is it me or are you taking a liking to this girl?"

"Get off the fucking drugs woman, you're seeing things." She quickly said in defense as she pushed Betty away to continue following Kim up the stairs.

"I've been watching you Shego…"

"Stalker." She said as she continued walking away.

"See you in the morning." She said and Shego lifted her right arm to wave.

--(4 Hours Later)--

The clock read 10:56pm and Shego decided to take her break four minutes early. She walked to the main lobby and plopped herself down to lay down. Four minutes later Kim sat down on the couch across from Shego. "Hey." She greeted as she sat up "Always punctual huh possible?"

Kim gave a small nod and smiled "Yeah."

"So Possible… what exactly do you when you're off the clock?" she asked with a slight grin.

"I… uh… do nothing. I really just stay in my condo…"

Shego narrowed her eyes at her for a moment "You're kidding right?"

"No." she said as she shifted her body, clearly uncomfortable with the situation she was in.

"So what you're saying is that you've been living in the city for a few weeks and all you're been doing work and living at home?"

"Pretty much." She said as she looked at the floor "Except for occasionally going grocery shopping..."

Shego gave a heavy sigh "What do you say if we DO hangout Friday?"

Kim looked up from the floor and smiled "Really? You'd do that?"

"I guess… since we are friends… right?" she asked as she furrowed her brow and scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah."

"Alright then, it's settled… do you care where we go?"

"No… should I?"

Shego gave a small laugh "Nope. We're going where I want to go… since I'm driving." She said with a wink.

They where silent for a few minutes as they took their fifteen minute break, but Kim soon broke the silence "Shego?"

She was drawn from her thoughts once again and looked at Kim "Hmm?"

"You already know where I live don't you?" she said with a smile.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You didn't ask where I live…"

"That's because… because I was going to call you Friday afternoon to ask you."

"But I haven't given you my cell phone number." She said in mock surprise.

"Shit." She muttered under her breath.

"You never answered my question…"

"Yes." She said as she slightly blushed and turned her head away.

"Thought so!"

"Betty requires me to know that information."

"Really?"

"I'm going to get back to work now…" she said as she stood up and walked away.

"I think I'll finish taking my break." Kim said with a smile.

--(3am)--

Kim was nearing the main lobby and she knew she would see Shego in about a minute or two; she stopped in front of the water cooler to take a quick drink, when suddenly the pay phone next to the cooler started to ring "Hello Betty." She said with a smile as she answered.

"Hey. How's it going?" Betty answered after a moment of silence.

"Betty? Are you alright? You sound different…"

"Just peachy…"

Kim furrowed her brow and looked to the right where she saw Shego approaching her with her cell phone by her ear "Shego… I think Betty's sick." She said as she pointed at the phone and suddenly heard someone laughing hardily.

Shego's face suddenly turned white "Betty… get over here." She said in a barely audible whisper and dropped her cell phone while her arm fell limply back to her side.

Shego quickly ran towards Kim to grab her arm and started running towards the lobby "Shego! W-what's going on!?" Kim asked as she was half running and half being dragged behind the green woman.

"Get down!" Shego whispered loudly as she pushed Kim behind one of the many couches in the lobby, Kim lost her balance and fell on her back. Shego then dove behind the couch herself, and landed on top of Kim. "T-that wasn't Betty…" she said in a whisper while blushing and avoiding looking down as her mind registered the predicament she and Kim were in.

Kim felt her face get hot and her heartbeat get faster. "What do you mean by that?" she asked as she looked away to the side, the last thing she wanted was to make eye contact with the woman on top of her.

"I was just on the phone with her. She wanted to talk to you, so I went looking-" Suddenly a loud explosion was heard in front of them. A huge gaping hole was in the wall and dust obscured their vision to see how bad the damage was. "SHIT! Betty better be getting over here!" she said as she got up, flipped the couch around to form a wall between themselves and where the hole was at. Shego crouched behind the couch and was taking the safety lock off her handgun "Kim, I'm going to go in… Will you have my back?"

Kim nodded her head with wide eyes "Just let me get my gun out…" she said with a dry mouth as she took the safety lock off her gun.

"Alright. I'll go in first… Just stay behind this couch and cover me." She said and Kim nodded.

Kim got on her knees and pointed her gun in the area between Shego and the hole; the seconds seemed to drag on as Shego slowly walked ahead, and as suddenly as the explosion occurred, both women snapped their heads back when the sound of breaking glass was heard.

"Dammit! They used the explosion as a diversion!" Kim heard Shego yell behind her as three bulky masked figures dressed in black entered through the now shattered glass door. One of the figures immediately ran towards the door where the vaults where located, while the other two figures stalked towards their closest prey, Kim.

Shego looked at the figure that ran towards the door, they where working on opening the first door using some kind of explosive. Then looked at Kim, who was frozen in fear as both figures where pointing a gun at the young redhead… getting ready to pull the trigger. Shego mentally cursed and hoped she was fast enough.

Three things happened at once for Kim: She heard a gun go off that wasn't hers, she saw Shego ran in front of her with a green glow about her hands, and she was pushed back with a great force.

As soon as she felt the cold hard floor beneath her she heard a small clink, and quickly sat up and touched all her body and then inspected her hand. Nothing… no blood.

"POSSIBLE!" Shego barked as she apparently managed to have one of the figures in a headlock, while the other was on the floor in a flurry of twitches. "I need to you to hit this guy with your taser!"

"But Betty said these are stronger than regular tasers! You'll get shocked too!" she yelled back as she stood up and took her taser out.

"I don't fucking give a shit! Just do it! NOW!!" she said as she started struggling with gaining the upper hand in her headlock.

Kim clenched her teeth and aimed at the figures leg. She saw the figure instantly collapse on the floor and begin twitching, while Shego fell to her knees as her breathing became labored. Kim quickly ran towards Shego to help her stand up. As Kim took a hold of one of her arms, she noticed that both of her sleeves were burned. She was able to quickly help Shego up while supporting both of their weight.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A familiar voice yelled.

Both of the young women turned their heads in the direction of the voice. Betty was standing behind the third figure and holding a gun to their head, they seemed to be in the process of opening the last door before the first hallway. The figure slowly put their hands up, and that's when both oh the women noticed that the entire room was surrounded in with the Go City Police Department, and Kim heard Shego breath a sigh of relief "Take me over to Betty…" she tiredly commanded, while Kim nodded in response.

Betty quickly handcuffed the figure and kicked them to the floor "Good for nothing scum… you should know better that to try and rob this bank…" she muttered under her breath as she looked at the other two figures on the floor behind the slowly approaching Kim and Shego "Will!" She screamed.

A pair of footsteps was heard running behind Betty "Coming aunt Betty! S'cuse me… s'cuse me… I said MOVE!" he said as he shoved his way trough the many bodies of the GCPD officers. After about thirty seconds, he was standing in front of Betty "At your service ma'm!" he said as he stood up straight and pushed his chest out.

Betty rolled her eye and moved her head from side to side "Go handcuff those other two and drag them over here." She said as pointed at the fallen figures.

"On the double ma'm!" he said as he took off to do what he was told. He flashed a quick smile at Kim as he passed her, while gave him an uncomfortable smile back. Shego snickered but stopped when Kim gave her an annoyed glance.

"Good job ladies." Betty said as she closed the small distance between her and the two young women. "I knew I could count on you two to protect this place…" she said with a smile.

"It's was actually all Shego…" Kim added in a small voice as she Shifted Shego's weight.

"How so?" Betty asked as Shego turned her head to look at Kim.

"I probably would've been dead if it wasn't for her…"

"AND I would've been dead if you hadn't shot your taser at-"

"But you got hurt!"

"I'm still standing… in a way…"

"Shego is… different..." Betty interjected "She's stronger than most humans, as you already observed."

"Looks like you didn't have time to change into decent clothes…" Shego said with a smirk after a few seconds of silence.

Betty slightly blushed as Kim finally noticed she was wearing a pink silk nightgown. "For the love of Christ… seriously Shego…" she said as she pinched the bridge of her nose "Well I was planning to go to bed after I finished talking to you… maybe next time the bank is going to be broken into you should call me in advance." she said sarcastically.

"I'll try..." she said with a smile as she was attempting to stand on her own.

"Are you sure you can?" Kim asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah… I think…" she said as she let go of her hold on Kim and stood on her own.

"How are you feeling?" Betty asked.

"Tired… I'm probably going to feel like shit tomorrow… as usual."

"Usual?" Kim asked "How many times HAVE you been shocked?"

"A few… even if I am able to withstand being tasered… the next day or two I'm just tired and weak. It's one of my defects…" she said with a small smile.

"I'll visit you tomorrow!" Kim said while blushing "It's the least I could do… I'll help you out…"

"Woah Possible… you don't have to do that…"

"But I want to…"

Shego sighed "Whatever… I assume you know where I live already?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes." Kim answered curtly as she turned a darker red.

She smiled as she remembered their earlier conversation "Thought so."

"Aunt Betty?" Will asked.

"What?" she asked annoyed that her attention was shifted from Kim and Shego to her needy nephew.

"All three of the CRIMINALS are here." He said as he pushed one of them on the floor.

"Thank you Will."

"Let's unmask these bastards!" Shego said enthusiastically as she took a step toward them.

"Alright…" Betty said as she walked over to the one closest to her. She extended her arm and lightly the top of their head; she clenched her hand briefly and took the mask off. A man with short black hair and a scar on the left side of his lip glared at Batty.

"Who the fuck is this bozo?" Shego asked after a few second when no one said anything. Everybody shrugged their shoulders and Betty took the mask off of the second one. This time it was a bald man with a goatee, again no one recognized him. "May I?" Shego asked as Betty moved to the third one.

"Be my guest." She said as she moved to let Shego do the deed.

Shego walked slowly to the third one while slightly smiling. She racked her knuckles and removed the mask, only to stare at the man before her with her mouth open "S-Steve Barkin?" She asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Why Steve?" Betty asked as she stood next to Shego "You were one of my few best guards!"

Steve remained quiet "Good thing you didn't show him he vaults then…" Shego commented as she walked to stand next to Kim.

"Take them away Will…" Betty said as she walked over to Shego "I'll have to deal with them later…"

"So how long are the repairs going to take?" Shego asked "I need to know how long I have a vacation for."

"Just come back Monday next week… I'll make sure this place is under surveillance twenty-four seven."

"Sounds good. I'll be heading home now, see you tomorrow Possible." She said as she gave her a quick wave and started walking out.

"Yeah… see ya…" Kim said in a small voice as she was about to leave with Shego but Will started to talk to her.

"Wait!" Betty yelled as she ran to catch up to Shego "I'll drive you home!"

"Hell no! I know you're going to visit me tomorrow, so I want to spend as much time away from you as possible!"

"I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you!"

"It's late. There's no traffic I'll be fine!"

"I'm driving you home…" Betty said sternly, and Shego gave Betty her car keys.

"Then how the fuck are you getting home? You sure as hell can't stay at my place!"

"Will!" Betty yelled.

"Yes aunt Betty?" he asked as turned to her.

"Follow Shego and I in my car and I'll drop you off at home."

"Coming aunt Betty!" he said as he quickly turned to Kim "I guess I have to go, sadly… until next time Kim!" he said as he ran after Betty.

--

Woot! Finally done! Sorry for taking FOREVER guys… I uh… started reading the Twilight saga by Stephenie Meyer, and those books took a lot of time away from my fanfic writing time lol. So yeah. Ugh… and I also started college myself and it's a drag! Too much homework D: but I finally got this chapter done! So I hope you guys and gals enjoy it! And I hope I don't take forever to update with the next chapter…….. but I can't make any promises. But! I am still continuing this story! (;


	4. Shego's House

AU. KiGo, eventually. For the past four years, Shego was the only nightshift security at the Go City Bank… but not for long.

DISCLAIMER: All the characters and places in this fic are not mine! And while I'm at it, any similarities to real people and/or places are a coincidence!! This applies to this entire fic!

**Chapter 4: Shego's House **

---(Tuesday Late Morning)---

As Kim got off her pink Vespa scooter in Shego's driveway, she noticed there was also an imported yellow sports car, Betty's silver hybrid car, and Shego's black sports car under the shade of the deck that extended out from a room on the second floor. It made her somewhat uneasy that she had a scooter instead of a car, evermore so when she remembered she saw a model exactly like the yellow car in a magazine that usually advertised expensive cars from Europe.

While she walked on the pathway leading to the front door, she noticed Shego had a small front yard; but it was well watered since the grass was a bright green and a tall oak tree that cast a large shadow on the house was in center. She gave a small sigh and was about to ring the doorbell when the door suddenly opened.

"Kim!" Betty exclaimed as she quickly embraced the young woman "We've been expecting you!"

"Y-You have?" she asked surprised as she hugged her boss back. She wasn't expecting the door to open before she rang the doorbell. She could instantly smell pancakes and bacon wafting out the front door and her stomach growled.

"Someone's hungry…" she said with a slight grin as she stepped away from her employee and began walking inside "Come in, make yourself at home."

"Uh… thanks. I kinda skipped breakfast to get over here." She said while slightly blushing as she followed Betty inside and closed the door.

"Smells great Junior!" Betty said as she walked down a small hallway and stopped at the entrance of another room "C'mon Kim!"

"Coming." Kim said as she passed Shego's black leather couches and widescreen plasma TV. She followed Betty inside a bright sunlight room, which turned out to be the kitchen with a large table for eight in the center. She noticed that there was a large glass wall on the far side, and that a tall muscular man was the cause for the wonderful aroma that filled the large house.

"Ah…" he said with a wide smile as he wiped his hands with a small towel and then extended out his right hand "I finally get to meet the much talked about Kimberly Possible. I'm Señor Senior, Jr. But just call me Junior."

Kim crooked her eyebrow and slightly smiled as she took his hand in hers "_Wow… such soft hands for a man…_" she thought as she shook hands with him "I'm Kimberly Anne Possible, as you already know, but just call 'Kim'." She let go of his hand and her smile widened "So what's this about that 'I'm much talked about'?"

"Shego has talked about you a quite few times…" he said as he went back to cooking "Especially when she's drinks a lot."

"Oh?" she said as she blushed and went to take a seat at the end of the table next to Betty "I hope they were good things."

"Trust me…" he said as he turned around to face Kim "They were."

"Grab a glass of OJ." Betty offered as she gave Kim an empty glass and pointed at the pitcher in front of Kim "Freshly made by Junior."

"Thanks." She said as she poured some orange juice in the glass and took a sip.

"It's good huh? Junior is a great cook!"

"Wow… this tastes great!" she said as she took another drink "So uh… where's Shego?" she asked nonchalantly as the crimson in her checks hadn't subsided left yet.

"She's asleep upstairs." Junior answered as he turned off the stove and took three large plates out of a cupboard "She's been sleeping ever since she got home right Betty?"

"Yeah… she hasn't woken up once… I keep checking on her, but she hasn't even moved."

"So you've been here since you left from the bank last night?" Kim asked.

"Pretty much. I called Junior while I was on my here and he beat me… he brought her up to her room and gave her a quick change of clothes. He stayed here while I dropped Will off at his apartment and I went home to change clothes… and here we are." She said as Junior put bacon, eggs, three pancakes, and two slices of toast on each plate.

"And both of you are wide awake?" she asked incredulously.

Junior gave a small laugh "No… we both slept on Shego's couches for awhile, and got up about an hour ago." He said as he brought the plates to the table.

Kim's mouth watered as she looked at the heaping plate of food before her and she quickly swallowed her saliva and looked away so it wouldn't look like she was that desperate to eat "Once I got home last night I took a quick shower and went to bed… I was actually going to come earlier, but I kinda overslept." She said with a laugh, as Junior brought utensils, napkins, butter, and syrup to the table.

"Well good thing you didn't…" Betty said as she sat up straight in her chair "We would've probably still been asleep!"

"Well then," Junior said as he sat down across from Betty and next to Kim "Bon appétit!"

"Don't mind if I do!" Betty said as she ate a piece of bacon.

Kim quickly spread butter on one pancake, added syrup, and took a bite. She took her time chewing to savor the rich flavor, and finally swallowed "Junior…" she said excitedly "Betty wasn't kidding when you said you were a great cook!"

"Thank you Kim, I'm glad you like it." He said with a wide smile

"If it was up to me, I'd make you cook for me everyday!" she said as she finished swallowing another piece of her pancake.

"Actually, Shego has me cook for her as much as possible since she can't really cook herself!" he said with a slight laugh "I hang out here or she goes over to my condo when she doesn't work and makes me cook…"

"Really? I thought she looked like the kind of person who likes to cook…"

Betty scoffed "Yeah right! I came over for dinner once since she owed me, and it was spaghetti… it didn't taste very good mind you…" she said as she took a sip of orange juice.

Half an hour later and after everyone having seconds, they finally finished. Everyone helped out to clean the kitchen and put dishes away when they were clean.

"So what now?" Betty asked Junior and Kim as they all three stood around the kitchen.

"Shego has a great collection of DVDs!" Junior happily chimed in.

"Then let's go watch some."

"Oh goody! I'll go get the TV ready!" he said as he skipped in to the other room.

Betty rolled her eye and smiled while Kim just looked at Junior with a weird expression "Kim?"

"Hmm?" she asked as her attention went to Betty.

"Would you mind checking on Shego upstairs while I go help out Junior? Her door is the one at the end of the hallway on the right."

"Uh… sure. Where are the stairs?"

"Out the kitchen and make a right." She said as started exiting the room.

"Right." Kim mumbled as she followed closely behind her boss. She slowed her pace down once Betty exited to the left, and walked down the short hallway and turned right. She slowly made her way up and emerged into a large room. Once again there was a widescreen plasma TV black couches, this time they seemed to be made out a soft material that looked comfortable, and the latest videogame console, the Gamestation 3 next to the TV. As she walked across the room to reach the hallway Betty told her about, she noticed that Shego had a DVD and Blue-Ray player, and that there were medium sized speakers up on the walls all around the room "Must have a great surround sound…" she mumbled to herself.

Finally Kim reached the last door on the right. She was somewhat hesitant to open the door as she reached for the door knob and stopped when she was a few centimeters away. She sighed deeply and opened the door slowly, surprisingly it didn't creak. She just hoped Shego wasn't awake.

Kim stood at the entrance for a few seconds. A dark red two-seater couch was on the wall directly across a queen sized bed, a large black lounge chair was in a corner, and a door leading to what she assumed a closet was on the wall the bed was on. There was a lump on the edge furthest way from her, but a large bright green comforter was covering it and several black pillows surrounded it. She walked quickly and quietly to the side the lump was on and saw that Shego only had her head popping out from under the comforter and was on her side. She noticed how peaceful she looked sleeping and was slightly smiling. Kim sighed as she was about to leave, but Shego's eyes shot open and Kim turned a dark red.

"Shego! H-how are you feeling?" she quickly asked.

"Hmm?" she asked sleepily as she stretched her arms "What do you want? I'm tired… let me sleep." She said as she put her back to Kim.

Kim was speechless for a moment as she stared at the back of Shego's head, but soon snapped out of it as she heard her lightly snoring. She sighed in relief and went back downstairs.

"How was Shego?" Betty asked as she saw Kim approaching her and Junior sitting on the leather couches.

"Fine… I guess…"

"What? Is something wrong with her?" Junior quickly asked as he stood up.

"No… she just woke up for a few seconds and went back to sleep. All she said was that she was tired." She said as she took a seat next to Junior.

He sat back down with a sigh "Oh… that's a relief… so Betty and I decided to watch an action movie! Is that okay with you?"

"Totally." She said with a smile as Junior began the DVD.

---(5 Hours Later)---

Kim woke up and yawned "She's still alive Betty!" Junior yelled and Betty was heard laughing, presumably from the kitchen.

"Oh!" Kim gasped as her eyes widened "Junior…"

"It's past four Kim… you slept for a long time." He said as he turned off the TV.

"Did I? These couches are extremely comfortable."

"Yes. You fell asleep halfway trough the first movie."

"First movie? How many did you two watch?"

"Three. Anyways, I was about to go grocery shopping since Shego seems to be low on food… would you like to come with me?" he asked as he stood up and held his hand out to help Kim up.

Kim took his hand and got up "Sure." She said as she stretched "But what about Shego?"

"She still hasn't woken up…" he as his tone was covered in concern "But Betty will stay with her."

"You kids go on." She said as she stepped out of the kitchen with a glass of water "I'll stay here and watch my soaps while keeping an eye on her."

"Then we're going Kim!" Junior happily said as he began putting on his shoes.

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you in awhile Betty." Kim said as she followed Junior's example.

"Oh believe me… it'll be awhile." She said with a smile.

---(Six Hours Later)---

"Weee're baack!" Junior said in a sing-song voice as he opened the front with one hand filled with bags "Is Shego still the same?"

Betty nodded to answer Junior's question "About time you two got back… you probably tired Kim all out." she said as she quickly got up from the couch to help bring all the grocery bags in the house.

"Sort of…" he said as he walked to the kitchen.

"I though Junior had taken you over seas to go grocery shopping." Betty mused as she saw Kim getting a few bags out from Junior's car.

"No… but he shops for food like my friends back home shop for clothes. How's Shego doing?"

"The same… she's not going to wake up until tomorrow."

Kim sighed and began walking towards the door "There are more bags in the trunk!"

"I know!" she yelled back, then laughed "There always is…" she muttered.

Twenty minutes later, the party of three finished bringing in all the bags and putting all the food away "Remind me not to go grocery shopping with you too often Junior." Kim said with a smile.

"Well, with the amount of food we brought, we won't need to go back for a few weeks!" he said while grinning.

Kim sighed "Hey, do you guys mind if I leave back home to take a quick shower?"

"Not at all Kim, I actually need to leave for awhile too to take a shower." Betty said.

"Me too…" Junior said after a few seconds of silence "Why don't you two go first… I'll stay here until one of you returns."

"You sure?" Kim asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well then, see you in awhile." Betty said as she headed out the door, while Kim followed closely behind.

---(Next Day Wednesday 06:30am)---

As Shego woke up, she quickly noticed she wasn't alone in her room. She could hear another pair of lungs breathing, and slowly sat up to see Junior sitting in her black lounge chair at the edge of her bed. She gave a slight smile and her eyes drifted to crimson colored hair spewing out from under one of her many black comforters, Kim was sleeping on the small sofa, and that surprised her. She hadn't heard Kim breathing and much less expected the young girl to be sleeping over at her house.

"So you're finally up eh?" A low voice asked.

Shego's head quickly snapped to her door, where she saw Betty smiling lazily and leaning on the doorframe. She sighed in relief and opened her mouth to speak, but snapped it shut again.

"Those two really care about you y'know?" Betty said as she nodded her head in the direction of Junior and Kim "They only left to go grocery shopping and take a shower…"

Shego's face was a slight pink "How long was I out for?"

"A day."

"So all of you spent the night here?"

"Yup."

"Oh…" she uttered under her breath as began attempting to get out of bed.

"You need help? You should rest for a while longer..." Betty said as she walked over to Shego's side.

Shego rose her hand up with her palm facing out to stop her boss from coming closer "I can do it… I'm just sore…" she said as she slowly moved her body to the edge of the bed and sat there for a few seconds "It should go away once I get my body moving."

"You really should rest-"

"You got a lighter on you?" she asked as she stood up and began walking towards the door.

"Yes, but you're not fully rested yet and you want to smoke?" she asked with slightly angered as she closely followed Shego.

"Yup." She said as she walked slowly and opened the door to the room directly across from her bedroom and grabbed a pack of cigarettes on a small table.

"Been working out huh?" Betty asked as she noticed several of Shego's exercise machines about in the room.

"Yup." She answered again as she opened a sliding glass door, and stepped out into her deck. She took out a cigarette from the back and then reached in Betty's left pocket on her pants.

"What are you doing?!" She asked as her face turned red and she took a step back, causing Shego's hand to slip out of her pocket.

"Looking for the lighter… you usually keep it in the left side don't you?" She asked with a confused face.

Betty sighed as some of the redness in her face started to recede "I don't keep lighters in my pocket too often, you're just lucky today." She said as she reached in her right pocket and handed a lighter to Shego.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she lit her cigarette and leaned on the wooden railing as she took a puff "Eww…"

"What?"

"What's that horrid pink scooter-thing doing in my driveway?" she asked as she pointed at the Vespa.

"Oh. That's Kim's."

"Gross. I thought she had a car. That thing's probably the reason why she always walks to and from work."

"You really should be nicer to her…"

"I AM nice to her."

"Good morning ladies!" Junior greeted as he opened the door.

"Shit Junior! You nearly gave me a heart attack…" Shego yelled as she clutched the area above her heart while Junior moved in for a hug.

"With that smoking habit you have, I wouldn't doubt you'd get one…" Betty mumbled.

"How are you feeling?" He asked once he released Shego.

"I heard that." She said as she shifted her eyes at Betty, and then looked at Junior "Sore. But it should go away once I start moving."

"Glad to hear you're better, I was really worried…" he said with a small smile.

"Where's Possible?"

"Sleeping. Should I get started on breakfast?"

"Please. I'm starving."

"Just do us a favor…" Betty interrupted "Take a shower, you reek."

---(45 Minutes Later)---

As Shego came down stairs she noticed Junior was finishing up breakfast "Possible isn't up yet?" She asked as she was drying her dark hair in a towel.

"No." Betty answered "Go wake her up."

"You wake her up! She's YOUR employee."

"And she's your co-worker. Besides, she spends more time with you that with me."

Shego glared at Betty for a second, but her boss seemed unaffected "Fine. But the food better be on the table when I get back." She said curtly as she turned around and headed upstairs.

Once inside her room Shego noticed Kim hadn't moved since she got up earlier, she gave a low sigh and walked over to Kim "Possible." She said as she lightly shook Kim's shoulder.

"What?" she asked sleepily after a bit more shaking from Shego.

"Breakfast is ready." She said as she avoided Kim's eyes and was slightly blushing.

It took Kim's hazy mind to remember that she was still sleeping over at Shego's house, and as soon as everything clicked in, her face turned a darker red that Shego's "Oh!" she said as she quickly sat up "Sorry. I'll get to it quickly!" she said as she began to stand up.

"Woah Possible, no rush-" she managed to say, but was soon accidentally pushed flat on her back to the floor with Kim on top of her. Her sore body ached even more and she squinted her eyes for a second as she inhaled air sharply.

Once Shego opened her eyes, she and Kim's faces both turned a shade darker and they made eye contact for the first time "Sorry… my legs got tangled in the comforter." She whispered, nervous from the close proximity they were both in.

"Uhh…it's okay."

Kim quickly got up and offered Shego her hand, who took it "Sorry again…" she said while looking down.

"It's alright Possible, don't worry about it." She said and saw Kim small nod "Let's go eat." she said as she turned around to exit the room.

When they both entered the kitchen Betty instantly noticed both of their faces looked flushed, she gave a small smile "You two alright?"

"Why?" Shego quickly snapped.

"Just asking." She said as she sat down next to Junior, which forced Kim and Shego to sit next to each other since both ends of the table had food spread out as if they were in a mini-buffet.

Once everyone had finished their breakfast, Shego patted her stomach "I love eating Junior's cooking… it's like I get a mini-orgasm in my mouth every time I take a bite." She said with a sigh. As she looked up she noticed everyone was looking at her "What?"

"That's gross Shego." Betty said as she stood up.

"Wha- hey where are you going?"

"To the bank… I need to go check how the reconstruction of it is going, and I have tons of papers to sign…" she sighed and took her plate to the sink "I'll probably end up seeing you two" she pointed her middle and index finger on her right hand at Kim and Shego "on Monday."

"Until then?" Kim asked.

"Yep. I only live a few blocks from the bank, so it's expected of me to be there as much as possible… I'm actually already in trouble for staying too long here." She said with a grin "Thank you for you help Kim, Junior."

"No problem!" Kim said.

"See you later Betty." Junior said as he waved.

"What about me!?" Shego asked as Betty walked towards the door.

"See you at work on Monday." She said with a wink and left to head to the front door.

"Yeah, we'll see about that!" she screamed, then looked at Junior and Kim "So what now?" she asked, and the front door slammed shut "Bitch." She muttered under her breath.

"Well, we could go on vacation… to New York!" Junior said excitedly.

"Hell yeah! How many days?" Shego asked as she pumped a fist in the air.

"Well today is Wednesday, and I can arrange a flight for us to take us around ten or eleven… the flight will take a few hours at the very most. So how about we leave Saturday morning? I'll get a flight to bring you two back home and I'll head over to Paris to visit Henri… sound good?"

"Damn… that's such a short period of time. If only I wasn't out so long." She said a she frowned "Fine, arrange a flight!"

"Yay!" he said as he clapped his hands and immediately walked out of the kitchen to start making calls.

"Hey Kim, help me clean up a bit so we don't have any time to loose!" she said as she headed over to the dishwasher "I'll put the plates in the dishwasher and you can put any leftovers away the fridge."

"Sure. But um… is it really okay for me to go with you guys? I mean I don't have that much money in my account and I don't want to get in your way…" she said while blushing.

Shego gave a small chuckle as she looked at the young girl "Silly Kim… Junior will pay everything for us."

Kim looked at Shego confused "You called me Kim…"

"Yeah so?"

"It's the first time you've ever called me by my first name."

Shego blushed and quickly turned her head "It's because we're off the clock… now hurry and help me!"

"I don't have any clothes ready…" she said after awhile.

"Even better. Just wear the ones you wore yesterday, that way we can buy some when we get to New York."

"But we'll waste all of Junior's money…" she said genuinely concerned.

"Kim…" she said as she hesitated to say her name "Junior has so much money he doesn't know what to do with it… relax and get ready to enjoy The Big Apple!"

She sighed "Okay."

"You're just unlucky Junior didn't want to go to Rome instead, but don't worry… he will eventually." She said with a smirk.

"Why? Does he go out vacation a lot?"

"Yep. He usually travels on my work days… but sometimes on my days off we go other countries, and he always pays for everything… you… you should come with us next time we go out."

"Sounds like fun. Maybe I will." She said with a smile.

"Kim! Shego!" Junior yelled as he burst into the kitchen "I have a flight arranged for us at ten fifteen!"

"Fucking sweet. That's gives us more than enough time. As usual, you'll be buying me clothes… and Kim of course."

"Yes! I can't wait!" He clapped his hands "I'm going home real quick to take a shower and I'll be back to pick you two up." He said as he quickly left them room.

"Alright see you later." She said as she put in the last of the dishes in the dishwasher "Well, I'm ready." She said as she pushed a few buttons and the machine turned on "Need any help?" she asked as she leaned on the counter.

"No. I'm done too." She said as she shut the fridge door and leaned on it "Mind if I go home and take a shower too?"

Shego gave a heavy sigh "No. Just don't take forever… I hate being alone for too long." She said as she looked at Kim, but soon noticed Kim gave her a funny look and caused Shego to blush once again "But it's not like I don't care or anything. I just don't want to be late." She said as she quickly tried to cover up her accidental Freudian slip.

Kim gave a small smile "Alright then… I'll be back in awhile, I won't take long." She said as she started walking towards the door.

"Whatever." She commented as she didn't move from the counter. Just hurry so we won't be late.

Kim opened the front door "Sure!" she yelled and shut the door.

"Dammit Shego… why the fuck did you tell her that?" she asked herself as she smacked her forehead and sighed "Whatever… she already knows and what has been done is done. Might as well get a small bag ready…" she said as she pushed herself from the counter to head upstairs.

---(One Hour Later)---

"Shego! We're back!" Junior said as he opened the front door without knocking, only to find Shego's fist inches from his face and screamed.

"Shit Junior…" she said with a sigh of relief after a few seconds "Knock next time please, I almost knocked you out…"

"I thought you already knew it would be us." He said in a weak voice as he clutched his chest.

"Us? Is Kim with you?"

"Oh yes! I picked her up on my way here!" He said cheerily, completely into a new character, and moved to the side to let Kim get in the conversation.

"Told ya I wouldn't take long." She said while smiling.

"Shut it Kim." She said as she slightly frowned, then turned her attention to Junior "How did you know where she lived? Or her cell phone number?"

"Well I got her number two weeks ago when you made me put it in my contacts of my cell; you were very drunk and scary mind you. And I knew where she lived since a few days after you met her you went to her condo complex to see if she really lived there, do you remember now?"

Shego quickly dashed to Junior and put her hand on his mouth "I told you not to ever mention that to anyone!" she said in between clenched teeth "But it's too late for that now isn't it?" she asked as Junior nodded and she removed her hand from his face.

"That's right… you told me not to tell anyone that. Sorry Shego. Kim please forget everything you heard okay? For Shego." He said as he looked at her.

Kim was blushing and looked at Shego and then Junior "Sure."

Shego sighed "It's too late for that now Junior… it's not like we can erase her memory or anything. Let's just leave."

"Right. Let's go." He said as he turned around.

"We're going in your car." Shego said.

"Don't we always go anyways?"

"Just making sure."

--

Alright! Finished! :D Ok I know there wasn't much Kim/Shego action for you KiGo fans… but I really wanted to write this chapter!!! D: I probably will NOT write about their trip to New York, since I really want to write Kim/Shego fluff. So yeah, next chapter there will be tons more KiGo, I promise! Thanks for all your reviews!


	5. Together

AU. KiGo, eventually. For the past four years, Shego was the only nightshift security at the Go City Bank… but not for long.

DISCLAIMER: All the characters and places in this fic are not mine! And while I'm at it, any similarities to real people and/or places are a coincidence!! This applies to this entire fic!

**Chapter 5: Together**

---(Saturday Morning 5am)---

Shego involuntarily woke up from her sweet slumber only to hear the source that woke her up, Junior singing in the shower. She lay still in the queen bed she shared with Kim while they stayed in a five star hotel suite in New York, and soon noticed that Kim was clutching her arm. She moved her head to the side and noticed Kim was sleeping abnormally close to her, but she decided not to move so she wouldn't wake up the young woman; it didn't work for long anyways, since a while later Junior suddenly burst out of the bathroom singing what seemed a rap song in French and woke up Kim.

Kim quickly sat up and looked around the room "What's going on?" she asked sleepily as her eyes slowly focused in the dim lighting.

"Nothing." Shego said in a bored tone "Junior is just up bright and early."

Kim looked down and saw that she was closer to her co-worker than what she remembered last night, so she decided to scoot a few inches away so Shego wouldn't be uncomfortable " Oh…" she yawned "What time is it?" she asked as she laid back down.

"Five thirty."

"So that means we slept less than three hours… but it's weird, I don't feel really tired."

"Me either." She said as she heard Junior zipping up something in the other room.

A few moments later Junior stood in the doorless doorway that lead to Kim and Shego's shared room "Ladies! Wake up!" he said cheerily and clapped his hands "We all have a flight to catch!"

"We are awake." Shego said "I kindly give my thanks to you."

"What time do we have to be there again?" Kim asked as she sat up.

"I have to be there at eleven, but you two have to be there at ten. So we need to hurry."

"Yeah, yeah… I just need to shower and pack up some of the clothes you bought me." She said as she got off the bed and stood up and quickly stretched her body and started to walk to the bathroom.

"Me too." Kim said as she hopped off the other side of the bed.

"Shego, I know you love your showers…. But you must hurry so Kim can have time to take one too!"

"Whatever." she said and shut the door to the bathroom.

"Too bad this was the only suite free when we got here…" He said as he walked towards Kim "If I had reserved one earlier we could've stayed in one that had three beds and two bathrooms. My apologies for any uncomfortableness you had."

"Oh no Junior… this vacation was the best one I've ever had! Thank you for everything! I really had a fun time with you and Shego…" she said as she gave Junior a hug and he put his massive muscular arms around her.

"How cute." Shego said from the doorway "I get out of the bathroom to get my shampoo to find you two like this." She said with a smirk.

Kim blushed while Junior released the hug they were it "You're just jealous Shego, Kim is a very important friend to me now, second only to my BFF." He said with a smile.

"Damn right." She commented as she went over to her bag "Kim, you're going to shower too right?" she asked and Kim nodded her head "Alright, don't forget to put the shampoo in my bag when you're done."

"Right."

"Hurry up Shego!"

"Don't fucking rush me Junior." She said with a smirk.

---(2pm, Shego's House)---

Shego sighed and stretched her arms high in the air "Man, it's good to be back home." She said to Kim as the Taxi cab that dropped them off drove away "I'm so glad we napped on the plane. C'mon, let's go inside."

"Umm… I really should get home though… I don't want to be in your way…"

"What? You're not in my way…"

"I don't know… I just feel like I am sometimes, like I was in the way of Junior and your vacation."

"Kim… are you saying that Junior is my boyfriend?" she asked after a moment.

"Isn't he?"

Shego gave a small snort and soon broke out into full-blown laughter "Come… inside…" she said in between laughs as she walked towards the door and Kim followed closely behind.

"Well? What was that all about?" Kim asked after they had gotten inside and set their bags down.

Shego felt another wave of laughter coming up, but held it down for Kim's sake "So you actually think he's my boyfriend?" she asked with a wide grin as she went to go sit on her leather couches.

"Well, you two seemed really close… so sue me." she said as she took a seat next to Shego.

"Kim… Junior is gay. He went to Paris to visit his boyfriend Henri… were you seriously not able to tell?"

"I noticed he was very feminine, but I just thought he was metrosexual."

"Wow… aside from his father, you're the only one that hasn't instantly known."

"Does Betty know?"

"She knew before I even told her… like me, she suspected he was gay long before he came out of the closet." she said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Well, I've only known him for a few days…" she said in defense.

"If you say so." She said as she turned on the TV.

"Shego…" Kim said after a few minutes of watching the TV in silence.

She turned her head to her young friend and noticed she had a pensive look on her face "What?"

"On the night when those guys broke into the bank… what was that…. That green glow around your hands?"

Shego gave a small smile "So you remember that huh?"

Kim slowly nodded her head as she made eye content with Shego "I mean, if you want to tell me… if not, it's cool."

"It's a green flame-like energy that I can produce with my hands." She said as she brought out her right hand in front of her and lit it up "The energy never burns my skin… but it'll burn or melt everything else."

"Why is that?" she asked as she was in a sort of trance as she looked at the beautiful green flame dancing around.

"It's due to a chemical that's in my body… this actually the reason I got into the agency in the first place. My bastard of a father was a scientist… but he eventually became corrupt when the military gave him a job. He was constantly under pressure because of them, and one night he had a breakthrough… he wanted to test it immediately to present it first thing in the morning… and guess who got to be the test subject?" she asked as she put the flame out.

Kim froze and moved her eyes to Shego's "No…"

"Yes."

"W-where is he now?"

"Beats me. I don't give a shit… last time I heard he was in jail again, but this was a few years ago. He went straight to jail when it was found out that I was the test subject… then the agency found out about me and took me in to help me harness my 'ability'."

"I've never seen you use it though… shouldn't you use it more often then?"

"I try not to rely on it too much… since it feeds off my emotions. Besides, I'm still fairly new to this since my father did this to me when I was twenty… and I try to keep a low profile about it, although the green skin doesn't help, since only you, Betty, Junior, and a few select people at the agency know about it."

"What about your mother?" she asked after a moment.

Shego scoffed "That broad walked out on us when I was two years old, she left my dad for another man… and we never saw her again." she looked over at Kim and saw that she was furrowing her brow "What's the problem?"

"You've lost so much, and to be able to talk about it as if it were nothing… I'm sorry if I came off as being nosy…"

"Nah… I probably would've come out more screwed up than what I am if I have had them both." She said with a smile. "So, have any boyfriends back home?"

"What?" She asked, clearly surprised at the question.

Shego gave her an 'are you serious look' "Y'know? A male that you have sexual relations with… you do know what a boyfriend is, right?" She asked in mock horror "Because I don't want to have to explain to you what you do with one…"

"I know what you mean, it's just… you skipped topics so fast that you caught me off guard." She said while blushing furiously.

"Alright then, spill it out. You already had your fun asking me about my parents… now it's my turn."

"But that was about your parents… not a significant other."

"I told you about Junior also, so there."

"Fine." She said as she admitted defeat quickly, a first for her "I had a boyfriend back home… but I broke up with him. There."

"Why? Was he cheating on you? Was he not good enough in bed? What is his name?" She asked while grinning as she continued to prod.

"Yes Shego, Josh cheated on me." She said with a bored expression.

"Josh eh? I knew there was cheating involved. So who was it? Your best friend right?"

"Yes… my 'best friend' who was also my…" she said as she struggled to find the right word. "…ex-partner."

"So he went gay on you?" She asked suspiciously, Kim seemed to be hiding something.

"No." she said after a few seconds.

Shego remained quiet for a moment, letting the voices from the television fill in the silence between herself and Kim, as she contemplated on what Kim had said. "So your saying he cheated on you with your 'ex-partner' but he didn't go the gay way right?"

"Right."

"Okay, so then that means you're bisexual… right?"

"Yes." she answered in a hushed tone as she hid her face from Shego.

"So you're bisexual and yet you weren't able to tell that Junior was gay? How does that work?"

"For God's sake Shego!"

"What!?"

"You're not at all disturbed by the fact that I'm bisexual!? It doesn't gross you out? You don't think I sleep around with just anyone… that I'm 'easy'?" She asked, almost pleading as she looked at Shego.

"What? No… why would it? Why would I?"

"Because everyone back home seems to think so…" she said as small tears formed in her eyes. "Once it got out that my best friend, Bonnie, and I were going out my parents wouldn't even look at me! And around school we were known as the school lesbians, everyone treated us like we were objects, rather than people…"

"Then what?" she asked she picked up the small redhead and sat her on her lap, and embraced her in an intimate hug.

Kim laid into Shego's body and instantly felt more at ease "We couldn't take it… Bonnie and I transferred to a different school across town, and we both decided to see other people, at least until after high school. A few weeks later I met Josh, and we started going out… but then I caught him cheating on me with Bonnie… and things ended badly. I haven't spoken to either of them since that day."

"Are you happy with your life right now?" she asked, catching Kim off guard again.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she saw one of Shego's long locks of hair fall down and land on her shoulder. Her heart began to beat faster and her face began to flush as it finally clicked in her brain where she was sitting at.

"Exactly what I said. Are you happy with your life? Do you miss either of them at all?"

"I-I don't think I do… I mean, sometimes it just feels like there's an empty space in my heart, but since I moved over here, each day that heartache goes away a little…" she said as she started to relax a little.

"Mmm… I know how that feels. I had a boyfriend once upon a time, but that jackass and I broke up awhile ago. I was a horrible mess the first few weeks after the breakup, so horrible that Betty had some of the morning shift guards take over the nightshift for me." she said in a hushed tone. "I know what it feels to be judged all to well… I wouldn't judge you for something such as your sexuality… I would be stupid if I did…" she said as she put her chin atop Kim's head and closed her eyes.

"Why were you judged?" Kim asked after a moment.

"Why do you think?" Shego asked in return.

"Because of your skin?" the younger woman ventured in, hoping her answer was right.

"Bingo. I was always looked down upon because of the way I looked… you and Betty are two of the few people I have met in life after my 'accident' that have overlooked it… I didn't know it was possible for people to do that since I was even grossed out of myself. But I eventually learned to love myself again. Really cheesy huh?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"Not at all." Kim assured her. "Hey Shego?"

"Hmm?

"Thanks."

"For…?"

"For being understanding about my sexuality."

"I would be a hypocrite if I did judge you though, I mean I AM friends with Junior right?"

"You got a point." she said as grabbed one of Shego's hands and began massaging it softly and instantly felt some of the tension inside Shego slowly begin to melt away. After a few minutes of mindlessly watching the TV and massaging Shego's hand, she heard the older woman slightly snoring. She smiled to herself and leaned in a little further into Shego and eventually drifted off to sleep herself.

---(Several Hours later)---

Kim woke up in a panic and in a cold sweat, she was having a nightmare and was relieved when she found herself in a dim room and on top of a bed. She let her eyes adjust to the lighting and she saw Shego laying on her back a few inches away from her, Kim sighed and laid back down. "Shego?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?" she mumbled as she opened her eyes.

"What time is it?"

She lifted her head and looked off to the side "Eleven-thirty."

Kim shuffled a bit to face Shego and felt that she was wearing different clothes. She pulled on the top she was wearing and saw that she was in a black tank top, then sat up and saw that she was in bright green sweats. "When did I change clothes?" she asked as she gave Shego a puzzled look.

"You didn't…" she answered after a few seconds.

"Then why am I in these clothes?" she asked, still highly confused.

Shego gave a heavy sigh, hoping that Kim was only being clueless because she was choosing to be or because she just woke up. "Why do you think?" she asked as she gave Kim a few seconds to answer the question, but the silence lead to no avail "I thought you would be uncomfortable in the clothes you were in so I changed you… I hope I didn't cross the line or anything."

"Oh…" she said as she laid back down "Thanks."

"No problem." Shego mumbled back.

"Shego?" Kim asked after a few moments of silence.

"What?"

"Earlier you said you would be stupid if you judged me… what did you mean by that?"

Shego sighed "Why is it that you remember the most awkward things I say?" she asked as she put her arm over her eyes.

"Please…" Kim asked as she turned her head to face Shego and pouted and scooted closer to her.

"You're make too many confessions come out of my mouth, you're too hazardous for my health…" she said with a smirk.

"I'm waiting… so stop stalling."

"You're an amazing young woman Kim… I've felt different ever since you came into my life. Ever since Erik and I broke up months ago I always felt bitter… but not anymore… I'd fucking kill myself if I ever let someone like you go."

"But how would you kill yourself if you never knew me in the first place?" she asked while slightly giggling.

"Just agree with me will ya?" she said as she felt her face getting hot.

Kim gave small smile "Okay okay… I'm sorry."

"If I tell you something… promise not to get all weird on me?" she asked after awhile.

"I guess… what is it?"

"Promise first."

"Fine I promise… cross my heart and hope to die."

"I'm falling in love with you… unless I already am in love." she confessed, but heard no response from her co-worker and decided to continue her declaration since it was out in the open anyways "Earlier while changing you, I had the greatest urge to caress you body. I wanted to kiss your soft lips and run my hands all over your body. I didn't though… I was attracted to you the instant I saw you, but I just started to realize it these last few days we were together." she said in a loud whisper "I've never wanted to be with someone as much as I want to be with you… you must think I a sick pervert now huh?" she asked as she removed her arm from her eyes to look at Kim.

Kim hid her eyes and face from Shego with her red mane, and it made Shego anxious that she couldn't see her bedmate's expression because of the red hair and poor lighting. Kim moved towards Shego and straddled the older woman's waist, then slowly leaned down and planted a quick kiss on Shego's lips. "I love you too." she whispered in Shego's ear and planted another kiss on Shego's lips.

The kiss remained unbroken and it grew more heated and passionate as Kim began to subconsciously grind herself into Shego. Shego on the other hand, put her arms around the young redhead's neck to keep her from going anywhere, not that the said redhead had any intentions do to so in the first place.

After what seemed like minutes to them, Kim began to lift up the tank top she was wearing and a moment later Shego noticed what she was doing and helped her out of it. Once the top was off Shego threw the offending material off to the side and saw that Kim was just left in her bra, remembering that it was a light pink from when she changed her earlier. Before Shego even had a chance to begin taking off her own top, Kim was already tugging it upwards. "So eager…" Shego commented as she grabbed Kim by the waist so she could sit herself and Kim up.

Kim quickly pulled off Shego's top and also cast it aside "Finally it's off." Kim whispered as she began to kiss Shego's neck, which caught the older woman by surprise and made her be under Kim again; not that she minded for the moment, she had never been with another woman and considered herself inexperienced for the time being and let Kim have most of the control, a rare occasion at that since she was the one that was usually in control. Kim made her way up Shego's jaw and then back on her lips, that's when Shego's hands got to work as she unclasped Kim's bra.

"Hold on…" Shego said in between pants as she sat her self and Kim up once again. She quickly unclasped her own bra and pulled down Kim's sweats, underwear and all. Kim decided she wanted to take off Shego's sweats since Shego took off hers, and she did just that.

"There, no more interruptions." The younger woman whispered and as she started a new kiss and one of her hands went to one of the two exposed mounds to massage it, and Shego groaned because of the attention which encouraged the redhead to continue.

---(2am)---

"That was amazing…" Shego commented after a few minutes of silence between them. She had Kim on top of her and felt the younger woman's head bob up and down.

"Have you ever been with another woman?" Kim asked after a moment.

"No… why?" she asked, somewhat nervous since she thought she might have underperformed.

"Just asking. You were exceptionally good." she said a she gave Shego a quick peck on the neck. "Second to none."

"Glad to know, but I was actually also kind of learning from you." She said as she blushed. She wasn't used to being so open to someone and Kim just seemed to make her do and say things she usually wouldn't.

"Mmm." Kim said in agreement and started to place small pecks on Shego's jaw.

"What's this? You're ready for more?" she asked with a laugh.

"I get my second wind pretty fast." she said in between pecks.

"Same here." she agreed as she kissed her lover on the lips and the pair of hips on top of hers ground into her own hips.

---(Sunday, Early Afternoon)---

Kim awoke slowly and kept her eyes closed, that is until she felt an arm around her and opened her eyes and saw green skin. Her mind instantly remembered the night's activities and she faintly blushed. She then lifted up her head and saw Shego and the clothes the older woman let her borrow thrown haphazardly around the room and a small smile spread on her face.

"What're you doin'?" Shego asked as she pulled Kim closer to her until she was spooning the redhead.

"Umm… nothing."

"Good. Stay here with me." she said as she snuggled her face into the back of Kim's neck and sent a shiver down her spine.

"What now?" the redhead asked after a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"So we're officially a couple now… right?"

"I would like to be, would you?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way." she said as she turned her head back to receive a kiss, and was not disappointed.

"I guess Betty will have to know eventually, since she keeps close tabs on me… and you too."

"Let's surprise her tomorrow." she said with a laugh.

"How so?"

"We just kiss in front of her, I mean, she's bound to find out sooner or later if we don't tell her." Kim said as she turned to face her new girlfriend.

"True, sounds like a plan then." she said with a smirk and gave Kim a quick kiss. "What do you say we take a bath and then go out to eat, on me."

"I would very much like that, we can even wear some of the clothes Junior bought for us."

"Let's get to it then." she said with a smile as she got out of bed and gently picked up Kim and carried her all the way to the bathroom. She quickly turned on the water in the bathtub, once the water was warm she closed the water drain to put in some strawberry bubble bath mix under the running water. Kim noticed the bathtub had several water jets around the wall, and mentally noted that their bath was going last longer than what it should've due to both of them making love to each other once again.

---(Next Day 6:30pm)---

Kim and Shego exited Shego's car and walked slowly towards the bank's main entrance hand in hand.

Will was standing outside the main entrance and noticed Kim was walking in his direction, but also noted that her hand was holding the woman he most hated, Shego. He just assumed they were both really good friends and went up to have a chat with Kim. "Hello Kim." he greeted with a warm smile as he stretched his hand out to shake Kim's hand.

Kim and Shego both reluctantly stopped walking so that Kim could talk to Will "Hi Will… nice to see you." she said with a small smile as she shook his hand with her free hand.

Will was going to kiss Kim's hand once again but Shego slapped his hand off of Kim's "Don't you dare put your fucking nasty ass lips anywhere on my girl."

"Your girl?" he asked in confusion.

"Yeah, my girl, as in my girlfriend." she said with a smug smile.

"That does not mean that I can't greet her!" he said in defense.

"Frankly, it does." she said in mock sympathy "One, you creep the hell out of her. And two, she's MY girlfriend. If I ever catch you or hear that you were touching her, I will burn your fucking balls off."

Will glared at Shego while Kim blushed but was also relieved she wouldn't have to deal with Will anymore. "We… we should get inside now." she said she lightly pulled Shego in the direction of the entrance.

Once the couple was inside they noticed it was almost empty and Betty was nowhere in sight, so they decided to head to the locker room while their shift started. They got into the row that their lockers were in and Shego pinned Kim against the wall of lockers and kissed her.

Betty walked into the locker room a few minutes later after she heard that Shego had arrived early for once and wanted to make sure it was true. As she turned into her row she saw Kim and Shego having a full blown make-out sessions, and was certain that tongue was being used. Her face flushed and she decided to cough to get their attention "I hope you two can keep at a professional level when you're on the clock." she commented as she avoided eye contact with the pair.

Shego stopped the kiss and smirked "Don't worry about it Boss, we were just getting it out of our system before our shift started."

Kim lightly blushed and bit her bottom lip "We'll get ready now Betty."

"Thanks." she said and left the locker room.

Kim and Shego got all of their equipment on them we're ready in a few minutes. Once they were outside Betty was sitting on one of the many couches "I'll catch up to you in a few minutes Kim, I need to go check in my office if I got any new memos or shit like that."

Kim nodded that she understood and walked over to the couch and sat next to Betty, Kim noticed she looked more composed that what she did a few minutes earlier. "So… heading off to home?" she asked so she could start up a conversation.

"When did it happen?" she asked with a small smile.

"You mean Shego and I right?" she asked and Betty nodded "This weekend…"

"I'm glad Shego finally found someone, she's always had this lonely look on her face since she broke up with her boyfriend… but since you came along I would see less of it. She even looks happier now with you than what she did when she was with him. You're what she needed." She sighed "Well, I'm heading off to home sweet home now. See you tomorrow morning." she said with a smile.

"So that's it?"

"What is?"

"No lecture about how we need to stay professional while at work?"

"Do you need one?" she inquired with a smile.

"Just asking, I thought you would so you could get on Shego's nerves." she said as she returned the smile.

"Sounds like an idea I might try one of these, but not today, I'm tired and I just want to get home. Besides, I trust you two can keep your hands of each other long enough so that the bank doesn't get broken into."

Kim giggled and watched Betty walked away, but soon called out her name a she was punching in the code to open the large doors and Betty turned around to face the smiling redhead "What is it?"

"Thanks for being a great boss." she said with a smile.

"I do try." she answered back and finished punching in the numbers to open the doors. "See you tomorrow!" she yelled and Kim waved.

---(A Few Weeks later; Friday afternoon)---

"Shego?" Kim called out as she entered her girlfriend's house.

"In the kitchen!" Shego answered.

Kim put her small duffel bag filled with clothes by the door and walked into the kitchen and saw Shego putting dishes away. "I missed you." Kim said as she wrapped her arms around Shego's waist and kissed the side of her neck.

"Me too." the older woman said as she turned around and gave a quick kiss to the redhead "I've got an idea on what we can do tomorrow when we hang out with Junior?"

"Oh? What is it?"

"He's having a party and his dad's mansion because of some successful business he had earlier this month, and I'm pretty sure there will be a lot of older single guys there… what do you say we take Betty along with us and try to hook her up with some nice looking rich guy?"

"Sounds like a great idea. It's the least we could do for her, I mean, it is thanks to her that we met each other."

"Then it's settled. I have another great idea though… what do you say if you move in with me? I know it's only been a few weeks since we've been together, but-"

"Yes."

"You'll move in?" she asked happily as she looked down at the redhead.

"I was thinking about it earlier, I spend more time here than what I do at the condo… but now you gave me a great idea."

"And what is it?" she asked, knowing all too well what was on her lover's mind.

"Let's go up stairs and get in bed… and you know…"

"And not watch the movie that we agreed to watch?" she asked in mock disappointment.

"You know as much as I did that there would be no movie." She said with a smile.

"We can always start out here and work our way up to the bedroom." Shego said as she began kissing Kim's neck.

"Works for me." She said after a moment so she could regain so of her composure back, and began to take off Shego's clothes.

---

So yeah… it's been awhile. But I was finally able to finish this fic D:


End file.
